


After The Vale

by merijune



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 24,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merijune/pseuds/merijune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life changes for all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to rework portions of my original story to add some more 'spice'.

In the moons that had passed since King Joffrey's choking death, chaos and more war reigned through the realm. Tyrion and Varys met up with Jorah Mormont, who had regained a more than a measure of trust in Daenerys Targaryen. It took a few moons of more high running emotions and tension until she sat on the Iron Throne but peace was always brought at a price.Our story starts off with a somewhat familiar scene...

"And where is our sweet sister?" Tyrion asked while Pod poured their next glass. It had been a difficult day because of the smell of burnt human flesh that lingered after Stannis' "Red Woman' had been executed by dragon's fire that morning. Tyrion was personally glad that his wife, wherever she may be, had not seen it.

"Down the stairs. Her wounds are graver than the maester thinks." Cersei had been attacked during the execution. No one claimed to have done it nor seen it. Jaime was a bit upset at that.

"Is that Qyburn allowed to see to her?"

"No. after what he did with 'Ser Robert Strong', the queen doesn't want her to be near him. He helped me..." Jaime trailed off as Pia came in with dinner and a sealed, thin envelope. The woman nodded to Tyrion and Jaime fluidly as she balanced the tray and handed out a dish to each.

"Do you know who sent this, Pia?" Jaime turned it over to see the symbolic handshake and "C" inside of it - Cerwynt, a loyal follower of the now-crushed House Stark. She glanced down and shook her head.   
He ripped open the seal and read.

_"To Ser Jaime Lannister and Tyrion Lannister, greetings._

_I am writing because of a concern of a few lords and mine. We believe that the new Lord Protector of the Vale has killed off the Lady Lysa Arryn. Her son will be next, as for the supposed daughter of his. She is covering up the truth. We have understood for some time that_ _appearances are deceiving._ So we implore you to investigate this 'daughter'. We think she is aware that she is not his. 

I hope that this matter can be resolved for her safety. I hope that we - both once enemies - can work together to solve a problem. 

Marcun Cerwynt of Castle Cerwynt"

Jaime watched Tyrion gulp a bit of wine and say, "It must be Sansa. He does not say what will happen once she is found and where to return her." He sighed inwardly. More trouble in the family. 

"Jaime, I want you to find her and help her. You know my place is here. Father forced this marriage onto us. If I can get..."

A knock came; Pia bowing as she let in the queen. She had a similar letter in her hand.

Tyrion nodded to it. "You got one too, I see, Dany." The blond haired woman nodded. "Missandei thinks the man is being truthful, asking for resources."

Jaime stood up. "If you permit my leave, your Grace; brother, I need time to think on what has happened. Perhaps a trek through the country will do my mind good."

The next day, he left with Brienne, Pod and Pia for the Vale.


	2. Sansa's rescue and return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of G.R.R.M.'s characters. I do own Marcun Cerwynt, Tarja Cerwynt.

Petyr Baelish's men were waiting for them as they got up to the Gates of the Moon. Jaime could not dwell on how they knew of Brienne’s, Pod’s, Pia’s or his arrival. The short fight was just that when two servants rushed out to help hurt and then knock out two of the guards. Brienne, Pod and Jaime fought through and then made their cold, long ascent. Jaime gestured to Pia to take up residence in the kitchen. She knew that her role was to provide comfort to Sansa in case she needed it. Jaime, Pod, and Brienne carefully went from kitchen to the large maze of hallway. "She's supposed to be here." A voice said from the darkness told them, all too calm. Pod whirled around, not certain if the voice was from that long corridor in front of them now. "But she is not. She is up in the throne room."

The voice told them with some urgency. Pod let Jaime and Brienne rush for the room. Jaime's mind flashed to years ago, when he defeated Aerys, then sat and waited on that piercing throne. His mind then stopped him as Brienne looked into his direction, waiting for him to decide a course of action. "Just a remembrance of things past, wench." Brienne looked at him and nodded as they arrived in the room. The very wide Moon Door blew in cold forces of air and created a deafening roar. Jaime breathed it in, trying to take from its strength.

_Hear me roar,_ he thought, as the force of wind seemed to be covering up the truth of the room. He drew up his sword carefully and made a sweep around with his eyes first. Basing personal experiences on what he felt now, this was all too easy until he saw a body not moving. The little lord of Arryn lay on the dais. A single  but quite heavy train of fresh blood stained his clothing and had made its way onto the floor. Brienne had found the closure mechanism for the wide door and tried to yank it closed. It refused to do so. The noises made the shadow under the stairs come out now.

The dark haired young lady was dressed simply but carried herself with graceful movements. It had been years that he seen her up close. This was no 'daughter' or 'family member' of Petyr Baelish. He could see at least the blended features of the Tully and Stark families. He was careful to note she probably had a weapon on her now "Who are you? What are you doing here?" She said in a near whispered tone. Brienne started to tell her about her mother when a little movement on the other side of the staircase stopped her.

"I have heard otherwise, " a voice said. The prone figure raised his head and Jaime realized it was Littlefinger. "Clever trick, is not, Ser Jaime?" Petyr stood and came over by Sansa. "She looks like her mother this age. Pity, such a true pity, Alayne cannot recall her." Jaime was certain now that this was Sansa. Brienne looked over to Jaime, waiting to see what would happen next, but drew up her weapon up higher. "You fight me, she probably will kill you." Baelish noted with some warning in his voice.

"I do no think that is the case, "Father"." Sansa said and produced a small dagger, which she pushed into Baelish's side. He gasped as blood formed up around the wound.

"After all I did for you, this is how I get repaid? The Lannisters..." He stopped, trying to breathe and stumbled to her.

"I cared for you so very much!"

Jaime knocked him down to ground. Peytr tried to fish the dagger out of his side while crawling to get away from them all. He miscalculated the distance and fell head first through the open door to the mountains' floor.

* * *

 

**DAYS LATER**

The party arrived from the Vale to find that Daenerys was ready to provide the necessary for the motion of dissolved marriage between  Tyrion and Sansa. Also provided was a recognition of assistance for Jaime. It was all done in private session. After the decrees were signed, Sansa was asked what she would like to do now.

"I would like to go back to Winterfell and rebuild what I can. I am not certain where to start." Sansa said with a bit of sorrow that she would not see her family there.

"And you,  Jaime?" Brienne had left for Tarth and may not come back soon. Tyrion asked his brother.

"I shall go and do our father's wishes to be the heir of the Rock. We left my childhood friend as trustee." Jaime told them.

Days after they all left, Daenerys, dragons and all Unsullied also vanished. Tyrion would stay in the city, along with Varys. A group of selectmen, one from each of the former kingdoms, came to Kings Landing. Things and thinking would change over the next few moons.

 

 

 


	3. Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes in account the passage of a few moons.  
> Sandor lives in my story!

Craftsmen still worked while the winter light waned a bit more. Further out of their noises, Sansa could hear the thumping beats of a new sword or armor being crafted by the new smith, Gendry Waters. Tyrion had told her that  the young man had come to look for work again the city. It turned out that one time he had been hunted for being the bastard son of King Robert. Tyrion had the selectmen dissolve the bounty and told him to turn it into something good. Gendry made his way to Winterfell while hoping that he would be able to make time to search for someone else he lost but didn't dare speak of yet -Arya. At the same time, one person from her past life in Kings Landing did come back - Sandor.  It seemed that Winterfell would be the place of many broken things that needed to heal and find their place again.

As for herself, suitors up and down begged for her hand over the past few moons. It took a visit from  Jaime to put a stop on any further actions, when he decided to stay to help out the reconstruction process. A week or so later, Ser Addam Marbrand and the roughly two hundred soldiers who had accompanied him from Kings Landing finally made their way down to Winterfell. Sandor, Brienne and Gendry were the first ones to see the line of men, dressed very un-Lannister like. The once regal and most powerful force of the land seemed determined even if not under their usual colors.

Gendry sent his apprentice and Podrick (who was just hanging about) to get Jaime and or Sansa 'as quick as feet would permit'. Jaime rushed down the hallways with Sansa in tow. Addam and he spotted each other at once. Sansa and the rest of the keep's occupants stood with her. She recalled the time when she stood for Robert's and Cersei's visit to the castle. Jaime looked over at her and she nodded back to let him take the lead. "Great to see you again, Jaime." The men clasped each other on the arm tightly after looking over each other.

"Likewise, Addam. What did you do, bring the some of the host with you?" Jaime looked and counted quickly.

"Not quite. I will explain later; it's all Tyrion's doing." Addam told them as Jaime walked him over to the formal line up Sansa had made.

"Addam, this is Sansa Stark." Sansa bowed her head slightly to greet him. Jaime watched as Addam held up his greeting to her and motioned to a person, slightly small in stature and clad to armor.

"This may be a bit a surprise, Lady Sansa. I do know her full story on how she escaped from Kings Landing after your father's death to coming back here."

Men easily parted.

Arya lifted the helmet off to her sister's astonished reaction. She was not the only one, as Gendry saw from his place in the forge's doorway.

"ARYA?!" Sansa whispered, looking her sister over. Arya did the same.

"Sister." Arya's eyes grew with tears and they hugged each other. Jaime shook his head. _So the prodigal sister has returned and this will make life even more interesting._ Whatever his brother's plans were, this was indeed one of the stranger things that had brought them all together. He stole a look over towards Brienne, who stood slightly more than amazed as they entered the hall to discuss matters. They all decided to sit at the main table.

"I know that you swore never to take up arms against Tully or Stark - but this was a bit getting used to, Jaime."

Brienne and Sandor looked over Addam as he spoke. "Fully aware of that, Addam. However, I do have to say to Arya, something." Jaime stopped as the young lady picked up the conversation's darker tone quickly. Arya cut him off. "I have a feeling that you're to say that you and Lady Brienne were to find Sansa and I. Then we were to go back to our lady mother. I believe that it is a little late for that." 

Sansa glared at her, "How did you know of such?"

Arya stole a look to Sandor. "He is the one, believe it - that helped me to stay away from the Twins at that horrible time. I've grown quite a bit since then."

"But where were you?" Gendry asked her.

“Braavos. The Free Cities. I was No One for quite some time. Then I took a ship back. I figured it could be safer now."

Addam cleared his throat. “It’s been a long day. I have a letter from Tyrion."

He handed it to Jaime, who broke the seal. Its content was a bit distrubing that the next morning he went into the godswood to practice. Hearing a faint noise, Jaime turned to find Arya. She had thought of many things to say to him but felt to hold them up. 

"Morning, Ser Jaime. Would you care to practice?"

Jaime sighed but a small, cocky grin came over his face. "Your sister is most certainly not going to be very pleased with me if I hurt you then or vice versa." He drew up his sword and silently thanked the practice sessions he had done. She nodded back as Brienne came into the cleared area.

"I am certain that I would agree to that, Jaime. She has asked me to watch."


	4. Revelations

Jaime sighed inwardly. Sansa and her stubbornness - at the very least it was not Sandor or even Addam who were there - yet. He would have found it almost TOO much to deal with.

"Where is Sansa?" He cornered a short thrust from Arya. Her style seemed to be not on brute force but fluid movement, like a dance.

_Ah, yes now, I recall where I've seen this before_. He quickly adapted his movements to get her to almost yield but then realized that it probably would never work out the way he wished. She had been trained to be just as deadly he once had been. His other arm itched as their swords connected again and again. Arya tilted her head as a bit of gesture of understanding his thought.

"Still talking with Addam and Sandor."

Arya stopped the play for a moment. "Do you love her?" Arya looked at him. Brienne glanced at Jaime too. Truth be told, he DID have feelings for the woman he had rescued. Addam   
came down the path to see the two ladies and his friend with swords drawn.

"Having a friendly talk; ladies, Jaime?" Addam smirked back to his friend.

"Very funny, Addam. What's going on?"

"Sansa says that she wants to talk to you - in private."

He nodded while giving the training sword to Brienne and left them. He decided on the walk back to clean up and then see her.

Sansa stood in her father's old office, hands on her hips.

"Where are you?" She eyes him with curiosity as he came over and picked up a hand to kiss. Surprisingly she allowed herself to comply with him.

"I don't think for a second that you'd forgive me if I was to say I fought your sister - for fun only." She frowned and nodded, as if she figured that out by his look.

"I - I do not know how to say this, Jaime." She passed the letter to him to read.

Tyrion's letter offered Sansa, as the last remaining Stark, a chance to rebuild the North but with the Lannnisters backing her and then what? Addam had brought men who could fight but also help to repopulate the area. She would probably have more suitors asking for her, not just confined to the North. Would he be responsible for her dowry? He was not considered to be the lord here but it could be a problem. The Northmen still living would find that to be treason. War would have to come again to the extremely tired and lost nation. What about Cersei's fate? For the first time in a long time, he knew that if she gave up -- then he would do what? She ... is the problem here. She would want him to die with her - a fate most certainly not entertaining at this point for him. _I do not want to do that. However, I do not want to play the Game_. Tyrion does. He pushed the cobweb of thoughts away for the time being.

His other thoughts were interrupted by Pia coming in.

"We've got guests, Lady Sansa; Ser Jaime." Sansa looked at her with a certain amount of worry.

"Is there any time to get Arya, Addam and Brienne back from the godswood?" She asked to Pia. Jaime noted that she used a shaky voice.

"Pod got them and Sandor's keeping eyes on them in the Great Hall. I can get some drink and food ready."

Sansa looked at Jaime before he made the fast move of kissing her on the cheek.

"I will let you do the talking, my dear lady."

Marcun Cerwynt and several once-banners of the House Stark were seated in the hall as they came in. Sansa decided to try to let them see that Jaime was more than just a rescuer. She had linked her arm in his good one as they entered. It was a gamble and Jaime felt a bit uneasy with that idea. Pia nodded slightly as they took the front two seats - lady and lord of the place. Arya took up her sister's other side and Addam, Jaime's. 

"Welcome to Winterfell, Marcun Cerwynt and our family's loyal friends." Sansa chirped out the necessary courtesy and was awarded a smile back from the man. Marcun was about their age, slightly taller than either Jaime and Addam. He basically reminded Sansa and Arya of Jon Snow's looks.

A hour or so passed... they all decide to eat and celebrate that war seemed to be over.  She and Jaime took the lord's and lady's chairs as fitting their stations after dancing.

"Now, Ser Jaime Lannister..." one of the first men he met in Winterfell (and was a problem in general) started off saying to the whole hall, "When will you ..." He let the question start too hang a little. Jaime tensed up and thought he would more than likely say something quite stupid. Arya glared back to the possibly drunk speaker. Sansa and Brienne narrowed their eyes. Sandor and Gendy tensed up at the next table. Pia nearly dropped arranging a plate in front of one of them. "When will you ask for the Lady Sansa's hand?"

 


	5. Return of an old acquaintance

The silence was impressive until one of the Northerners gave a small, neatly unseen gesture to a hooded person several seats away. Sandor nor anyone else at the front table had seen this person or his companions before tonight. Somehow, slipping into the hall was too easy to manage. He made a mental note before this stunt to talk with his friends about it much later on. He breathed deep, letting the food and wine smells calm him to some extent. Once he started, then it could be a disaster or not. A quick glance to his right and left signaled that he was to speak now so he covered up his head and stood.

"Pardon your manner! I do not think that was a very correct way of addressing the Lady of the North, this man, and all gathered here, (sweeping hands gestured to all) even if you are QUITE drunk." The slightly authority-filled voice rang out.

Heads swirled around to figure out the source. Sansa now stood; Jaime next to her, hand resting on a half drawn sword. Addam, Brienne & Sandor decided to mimic his action.

The man turned silent but remained hooded. It was clear that this man did not like his identity known right away and probably knew that he'd soon be ordered to reveal further. Sandor privately thought that this was an enemy of the Starks somehow. Addam and Arya immediately thought a Lannister enemy.

 Sansa declared in the most clearest voice she could, "Ser, at Winterfell, we - family, friend or acquaintance - all come to gather here not hiding ourselves. That is one of my family's strongest requests from long ago and ..." A mix of Northerners plus some of the once-loyal Lannisters nodded as one being. That was one custom that flowed from region to region.

"You intend certainly for it to be kept. I am well aware. I mean absolutely NO disrespect, ladies and gentlemen." Jon Snow reached up and let the hood drop from his head.

From their seats Marcun, his sister and few Northerners smiled quickly as Sansa and Arya went to him. Jaime nodded to Addam, Brienne and Sandor to stand down.

"Ser Jaime Lannister; Ser Addam Marbrand; Sandor Clegane and the Lady Brienne of Tarth." The voice was strongly cool but full of what one could call a 'healthy respect' as he stated each name. Jaime hardly recognized the man (where did he sustain those scars?) from long ago, before the committal to the group who had faced the White Walkers and dragons. Sandor was first to move to tell more men to calm down and sit. 

"You may come this way. Sandor, Addam, Brienne - watch my sister that she does not hurt our guests." Sansa told them. Jon Snow approached the table after both Sansa and Jaime properly excused themselves. Marcun trailed after the party.

* * *

 

Marcun had discussed with Jon about their lives since the family had been split apart and the possibilities that they all had now with the Realm in further distress.Jon had a feelingt here were still some surprises that would work out soon.

Jaime and Sansa acted like a well-rehearsed couple. He listened patiently to all they wanted to tell and shook his head at Littlefinger's deeds.

"Thankfully, we never dealt much with him, maybe just a supply order or two. Not men, trust me." Jon put hands up as he mentioned that. Jaime nodded back and stated that was a decent move.

"I ... had no idea that you were even there, Sansa."

"You know about the Red..." Sansa started to say to Jon, who nodded quickly.

"The Freys have paid up on that. Some of them have had joined the Watch and we're keeping tabs on the rest, with the Wildings watching the rest." Jon told them.

"What about your story, Jaime?" Jon asked him. Jaime took a drink of wine Pia just gave him. She glanced with a sideways look at him and Sansa.  Jaime told the story following Joffrey's wedding to Pennytree, where he was nearly hung for following Brienne's request to get Sansa from the Vale and it almost failing. Then he told of how Cersei and Margaery Tyrell's attacks by unknown assailants and Daenerys' sudden departure. 

"And your brother, Tyrion, is still well?" Jon politely asked.

"Yes, I'm very certain he has written all the stories down for future generations."

Pia came in and suggested the all get some rest, due to the late hour.

* * *

 

                                                                                                             THE NEXT MORNING, VERY EARLY...

Jon took Ghost from the warm forge and went to go practice a bit against the dummies set up in the yard. It brought back some uncertain memories for him. All those times with Bran & Theon. Arya playing with her archery...The man he called Father standing proudly. He could never have called Lady Catelyn Mother but the horrible things done to her... The ghosts seemed to be all there, watching and waiting for answers that would possibly never come.He found himself trying to shake off those thoughts and studied the yard for a bit. Theon and the Ironmen had done a job to the home. 

He sighed as Ghost turned to see who had soft, calculated footfalls.  Jaime took up a stronger than usual practice sword, testing its weight and then swung it around a bit. Sandor came out from the keep, stood also watching the two men go about their practice and then asked Jon if he care to spar. Jon agreed, took a stance and then their dance began in earnest. He had never sparred with a Clegane so this was to be a first. After a bit, Sandor at a near whisper said, "Do not look around to him. Makes him very self conscious."

Jon nodded back, understanding, as he heard Jaime's sword neatly slicing through a dummy's arm and then the head.

"Seems to be handling himself rather well." 

 "Aye. It's taken quite some care. Brienne really was a help." The lady knight just entered the yard with the briefest of smiles to them and then walked over to the opposite side to Jaime. They reset the dummy together and Brienne used her force to send the dummy flying around. Sandor nodded as they heard the crashing of wood to ground. 

Pod came out from the  castle and told them all that Marcun wanted to talk later in the day.

 

 

 


	6. Northern (and Southern) Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay...LEMON time after some serious talk....

Marcun started off, "No matter what our backgrounds are that got us to this point, the Northern delegation and some in the South, all agree that a marriage of love is needed."

Sandor cocked his head at the statement, which seemed to be quite strongly filled with politically designs. Jaime glanced with one eye over at him and the other to Sansa, whose hand rested in his golden hand. It was an odd choice but then she moved her hand to the part where metal met flesh. She ran a trace touch over the area and somehow stilled his thoughts to concentrate. He drawled out with a smirk he knew that Sansa has cause to love and Arya had disliked from the first day at Winterfell,

"Wherever you must say, Marcun, you could easily best Tyrion - and that is a rarity indeed - in making up a deal."

Across the room, Pod carefully hid his laugh and smile.

"I should like to try with your brother one of these days, Jaime." Marcun acknowledged with a wide smile before returning to the idea of a wedding so close at hand.

Jaime's thoughts turned to Sansa. She was what he really wanted, all this time. He could not wait - it would fulfill his father's dream of a marriage and possibly heirs, years too late. About Cersei, he had no idea what would happen. Sending her to live out her days at the Rock would possibly be the wisest choice. Yes, and have their aunt Gemma as guardian. He'd talk to Addam and make the arrangement.

"The proposal is for Ser Jaime to marry Lady Sansa. We can hold it here in a moon and half's turn. Everything will be arranged by the people."

Sansa tapped out on the chair their code for talking in private. It was about to be more than just that.

* * *

They walked through halls and went to his side of the hall and closed the door. Jaime watched as Sansa sat on the bed. He turned to the wall to think what to say to her and heard the rustle of clothing. He turned and saw Sansa had undressed to her underclothing. He felt slightly aroused as she stood there, watching him.

"What are you doing?" He whispered to her.

"A felling I have needed to do this tonight. A feeling that you have been hiding all this time." She watched him cross to her. He bent down slightly to kiss her full on the lips and pulled away slowly. He wanted so to treat her right - using most of the remains of his patience not to treat her roughly. After all, this was not his sister's actions. She responded back by kissing him fully and making him feel more aroused. He pulled up his shirt and took it off. Sansa blushed slightly but he allowed himself to not say anything as she looked.

"Go ahead, Sansa." He stood patiently to let her trace the scars across his chest from boyhood training to the more recently acquired muscles of relearning how to use his left hand as the sword arm. He then snaked his good hand under her shirt to rise it up and help her take it off. What he saw worried him - Sansa's skin had scars as well.

"Sansa, where? How?" Sansa looked like she could cry and not enjoy the future moments. He guide her to sit on the bed and held her hands.  
 She whispered, "You must think I'm  so, so ugly, not lady-like...."

He kissed the top of her head and then a cheek. He touched near the right shoulder blade to spine hoping to sooth her a bit.

"Joffrey; throne room, had Kingsguard do it." She murmured in a near-empty voice. _That no good boy that once was of mine plus those damned fools!! Cersei - once again, succeeding in making lives more difficult._

He stopped the motions down her spine, leaving his warm touch still on her. "You are beautiful, Sansa." He kissed her and gently pushed them back onto the bed. He rolled up on both arms over her. She felt his body weight over hers. 

"Are you sure you want this - for us?" He asked her as he felt even more aroused in the position of taking her. She nodded back her agreement. He pushed himself up and fumbled with his lacing.  
 After that, he kissed her on the mouth, trailing down to each breast.

"Relax." He told her, passion in his voice as he gently parted her legs and decided to touch her first, nice and slowly. His actions made her melt and melt until he felt she could not take on any more. He eased into her gently. "I am I am bit afraid that will hurt a bit, Sansa." She nodded and gasped as he covered her mouth with a long kiss.He felt half-moons of her fingernails into his skin, edging him on further. He spilled into her and she moaned softly again. He felt completely amazed that this conquest - yes, he could say that in his mind - was over at last. Sansa watched as he collapsed on the bed next to her. 

"Oh gods.." Sansa murmured at the ceiling as he watched her with lazy eyes.

"We should get you some Moon ...." Sansa told him, "I've stopped that awhile ago." 

* * *

 

She had done with she thought would never happen. Jaime tracked her breathing against his skin. She would sleep well after it. He would too, he hoped. They then had fallen quickly asleep after their very emotionally driven activity and did not hear the door crack open in the morning. Arya peeked in, and then closed the door just as quietly. Her sister and the once-feared Kingslayer equaled some unique but challenging possibilities. Her mind turned back to something Tyrion had told her and Addam the day they left Kings Landing.

_""To treat them both well certainly, is one thing I would wish you both to do. They have both been through so much."_

So Arya decided to go down to Pia and fetched them breakfast. Pia assembled a slightly warmed meat and roll for each of them. Sandor followed willingly with a tray of a hot, mulled wine and cups. Arya went and crept through the door enough with the first tray and then second. She gently touched Sansa's free arm. Sansa woke up slowly and then then saw the surprise just as Arya crept away. Jaime now heard the creaking of the door.He was happy that he had covered himself up.

"Who was that?" He murmured while struggling out of his sleepy state and moved the sheets around them.

Sansa smiled and kissed him quickly on a cheek. "Arya brought us in breakfast just now. I'll think it is a warm one." He was up now, quite surprised; and they both broke their fast. They dressed without any comment until Addam knocked on the chamber door.

 

 

 

 


	7. Pledges

 "Sansa, Jaime; I understand you're up." Jaime opened the door. Addam saw a glow to Jaime's eyes that had not been there last evening. Jaime smiled back as a greeting.

"There are a number of Northmen here who wish to see you. Apparently the men are all once friends of your father's." Sansa's eyes grew wide as they went down to the main hall. Jaime and Addam stood back as Arya took up a position near her sister. Sansa asked softly, "Are you ready?"

Arya nodded back as they prepared to walk into the Great Hall. Sansa, behind the massive shadows of Brienne and Sandor, could see Marcun and his sister. Then several men stood and watched as both sisters sat down while their guards folded back. Jon, Jaime and Addam took posts off to their backs.

"We have not seen you or Arya for years!" A man from a nearby war-ravaged and slightly minor castle stated the most obvious. Sansa nodded, told her story and then Arya did (leaving out a good many of the more involved parts as Addam knew).  The group seemed to be thinking and quickly. Another men stood up and bowed his head to recognize the ladies, Jon, Jaime and Addam. 

"I's from White Harbor; name's no important..." he trailed off as Sandor glanced him with a look to stop that idea, "I recognize the new Warden of the North, Lady Sansa Stark!"

"The Warden of the North!" Marcun Cerwynt stood up and raised a fist. Jaime and Addam glanced at each other. The look was things could get interesting now. Sansa and Arya let them be. The crowd quieted down as Sandor stepped forward.

"I know that I was once your enemy but came to help Lady Sansa in her moments of great need. I pledge to be her sworn shield from this day to the end of mine or hers." Sandor knelt and held out the broadsword. Brienne glanced to Sansa who nodded back. "I too, Sansa. But with the condition of returning to Tarth when I am needed there." The Maid said in a clear voice.

Sansa felt more than amazed after those few minutes of seeing Sandor and Brienne kneel. The feeling was power. Arya looked about the same way but then schooled her face. The room got noisy as the Northerns clapped swords - and then themselves - to the floor as a sign of deep respect. Jaime and Addam watched it all until Sansa turned and mouthed, "What now?" Arya tugged at her sister's right arm and handed her Needle. "It should be acknowledged, Sansa. Take this, it's lighter than his or her sword."

Sansa nodded back and then took the small sword and held it over her new sworn shields. Her thoughts went to her father, Robb, Jon and her other brothers quickly. Then she pushed them out to remind herself she was apparently in charge. The men and woman kneeling would not stand until she released them to do so. Marcun gracefully extended a hand to his sister, Tarja. Together, hand in hand they walked to the front and bowed slightly to Arya and Sansa. Tarja bowed her head and raised her hands over the two kneeling. Her generally soft voice echoed in the hall:

"Thank the Old and New Gods for the guidance given to these two. Let us hope that they do right in service, throughout times of peace to judgement. May they provide the support that Lady Sansa needs." She guided Sansa's hands to perform a cross over to each shoulder and softly told each to now stand. The hall erupted in clapping. Sandor shook Brienne's hands before letting her walk off first.

Tarja was not done, holding her hands again to speak.

"I call for Ser Addam Marbrand to come forward." She turned gave a small smile to him when he approached and knelt. Tarja raised her hands over his head.

"May the Old and New Gods protect you in service to the West and now the North."

Sansa nodded as Addam looked to her and Arya. He was truly surprised but wondered about his friend, who stood near the Night's Watch commander. _What about Jaime's acknowledgement?_  He was allowed to stand and walked back to Jaime and Jon's spot. Jaime clapped his friend of so many years on the arm. Marcun's voice broke the action.

"I ask Ser Jaime Lannister to come here."

Jaime was certain that he would have to face this crowd as an enemy - someone who would retake Winterfell for the family's once dreamed of power grab. Or even be asked to parted and take leave or be executed for his past - or what he and Sansa had the prior evening. 

"I want to announce that the marriage between Ser Jaime and Lady Sansa will take place soon."


	8. The Wardens' Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> I own Marcun and Tarja Cerwynt. All others I just play with - thanks to G.R.R.M.

The morning of the grand wedding was filled with people coming into Winterfell's restored pathways - laughing wrapped around the corridors and meetings between allies. Brienne and Sandor, along with Pod, helped guests to their chambers and with other important details. Tyrion had arrived about five days prior and promptly was filled in with all that had been arranged. Jon, Tyrion and Ser Addam were asked to keep Jaime away from Sansa's side of chambers. So far, the three men had failed. The husband-to-be was quite successful in getting his soon-to-be wife a lemon cake and giving it to her at such an early hour. Arya shook her head as she tried to force Jaime out and then decided to give up. Jaime playfully agreed to leave - only for minutes.

"He just won't go away too easy." Sansa shook her head gently as a townswoman helped her with hair. The woman made a bit of a laugh and then resumed her work. She knew all too well Ser Jaime's moods around here. Sansa caught her sister's eye in the mirror and decided to tell her about the first wedding she had with Tyrion. Arya listened.

"First Joffrey, then Tyrion...Jaime is different, Sansa. He is your knight, like in the songs, poetry."

Sansa hid the smile as a knock came from the door. It was Pia, with messages. "Clegane and Lady Brienne are almost done with their arrangements. Lord Tyrion wishes to see you." Arya looked a little suspicious at the serving woman. "It is Lord Tyrion, Arya." She said so in the dwarf's defense. Pia, the towns woman and Arya decided to leave as Tyrion entered.

Tyrion entered after they all left and made his way to her. "Sansa, you look beautiful."

It was absolutely true. Sansa was wearing a simple grey-white dress; hair streaming down in a braid with ribbon interlaced through. Sansa looked down at him.

"Thank you, Tyrion." She grasped at his cool hands and held them tightly for the first time in two years. "You've won his heart... think you have his."

Tyrion smiled a small smile as she nodded back. Words between them were easy enough to handle; emotions not so the case. Jon interrupted, asking for Tyrion to meet up with someone. The pair left her alone for the first time this day. She got the feeling that was not the case for a few minutes.

"Jaime?" She asked at her near-whispered tone when she was positive that she was alone. A blond head poked his head out from the next door and kissed her quickly with passion. She felt the slight burn of he thoughts betrayed her then. "Soon..." The elder Lannister was at a near breaking point. Jaime looked ready to pounce on her. Sansa smirked back as Arya came back and ushered them apart - once again.

In the godswood a great crowd of people had assembled. Samwell Tarly was to be the guide for the ceremony. Tarja stood next to him, in deep silver, holding some sort of cloth. Jaime walked in with Marcun and Addam. Then Arya stood opposite them. She had no more else with her. Eyes turned to see Sansa being guided by both Tyrion and Jon. It was a sight - Tyrion was in red adn gold; Sansa in a silver-white gown and Jon in Night's Watch black. Jaime breathed in and realized that they were to heal the realm for a good long time. They actually listened to all the oaths Marcun and Jon had suggested. Jaime and she agreed to each one. Samwell announced the marriage; then Tarja took their hands to bind into the special cloth.

"This was created for you as a couple. Sometowns people in both the area and around the Rock had made it."

Jaime glanced down at it. Sansa did the same before they let go. The scarf had their house colors and a new shield. The Lannister Lion was on one side, ready to pounce, while the Stark Direwolf roared on the other. The crowd silently watched as the they eased it off from the hands.

"One more thing that the Wardens wish to do is to add one more unique thing to their event."

Sandor and Ser Addam came to each of them with a torch, guiding the new couple to a set-up area for a controlled fire. Sansa spoke in a shaky but clear voice. "I recognize The Dead of my Family and House. They are here to witness this." She lit part of the pile. Jaime repeated the words and same action. Later, it would be revealed that Cersei breathed her last at perhaps the very minute or so during this act. The music and dancing was excellent. Tyrion indulged as much he wanted, Sansa noted.


	9. The morning after the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quotation about Ellaria is taken directly from "Winds of Winter' sample chapter.

After a meal of local foods, the dancing began with the new couple. Jaime respectfully held Sansa with both hands. She smiled and he talked quietly. Then the rest of the party could dance as they made the way to accept greetings. Brienne and Ser Addam danced with each other. Jaime pointed it out to Sansa as they talked with Jorelle and Jorah Mormont. The former slaver had been pardoned by Sansa and offered a trip here. Jaime noticed Tyrion's still wariness about Jorah. The biggest dancing surprise was Arya and Gendry. They made quite a pair on the floor. Also present and much to people's eyes all on them and how they stealthy avoided Clegane - the Sand Sisters.

Sansa commented to Jaime about Ellaira: "She is not truly beautiful, but something about her draws the eye." Jaime could not disagree as he met up the woman.

"Ser Jaime and Lady Sansa."

"Ellaira Sand, a pleasure to have you here." Sansa chirped out her courtesy and the woman wished both them well. The woman greeted them with a small smile and beckoned to a blond haired young woman nearby. "I present the Lady Myrcella."

Green eyes met Jaime's quickly. His daughter was here?! Jaime acknowledged her and so did Sansa.

"What did you bring her, Ellaira?" The Dornish woman simply said, "Ask her."

The young lady said, "I wanted to see what peace bought." The statement was said without any trace of emotion for the time being just said without no malice or curiosity.

Ellaria told them, "Dorne seems to have agreed with her well." The pair turned and the crowd swallowed them.

After the meal and dancing got too much for them and the party was still in full swing, Jaime & Sansa left for their chambers. They opened to see a much decorated bedroom. Candles, flowers with local plants in a small arrangement, a turned-down bed, other drink and food were all available. "Ah...Who did this?"

They decided to stop and look at the chambers for hints. There were none to be found. Sansa wondered if Arya or even Pia had something to do with that. A more pressing need was growing too much to handle. Jaime watched as Sansa undressed and helped as much as he could to get her naked. He admired her in the small fire that lit the room. She took her time with him. By then, he felt so ready for her. "Lay down..my dear." He took her to bed and really took his time. Sansa watched as he played with her and got up to get a lemon cake. She inhaled as he offered a piece of it to eat. Sansa felt him smooth her skin once and the cake sat on top of her stomach. He seduced her further by eating it there. After that, he braced himself against his stump and gently trailed eyes over her body. Sansa felt like a melting puddle; leaned into him as he sharply entered her and buckled. The movements made the candles flicker faster.

"Oh GODS..." She said into one of his shoulders and he shifted to kiss her as great as he wanted to do so all morning. Sansa neatly edged her fingertips into his shoulder blades as he took her control away. She inhaled as he shifted and spilled into her. They fell together, exhausted but thrilled. Sansa lay flat on her stomach. Jaime traced his hand over her back, memorizing her body. She was so unlike Cersei but that recalled some unpleasant memory and then he asked how she was. Sansa gave him a sated grin before they drifted to sleep.

* * *

The first portion of the morning seemed to be pleasant for the newlyweds, having breakfast in bed. Pia smuggled it into Sansa.

"Was there a lot of clean up, Pia?" Sansa asked quietly. The maid nodded back.

"You've got help, right?" Again a nod as Pia noticed Jaime was flipping over in bed, watching them. He stretched and groaned as sunlight hit his face.

"I'll see you both later on." Pia exited the room. As she walked from the hall way, Pia knew something that she hated hiding from Jaime. They would continue to have breakfast in peace.

A couple hours later....

Marcun had everyone, Brienne to Tarja, assemble in the Great Hall. He did not say why when he asked everyone privately or what was the matter yet. He looked a bit tired, as did many of the party goers. Sandor looked just a little less drunk than Tyrion. Sansa looked a bit more anxious than Arya and Gendry.

"Everyone is here, excellent." He eyed Jaime and Sansa with a smile.

"Last evening we celebrated a momentous occasion, a wedding. I feel it was one that will be recalled for a long time to come. Truly we feel the excitement in our veins right now, correct?" 

He paused to see the hall nod as a nod. "Unfortunately, I hate to be the bearer of sadness during this time of such joy. Early this morning, I got word that there has been a death to one of these families." He made a sweeping motion.

"While we may have our own thoughts on this person's life, let try to unite behind Jaime and Tyrion now. I am saddened to announce the passing of your sister."

Jaime stared at Marcun as Tyrion looked up at the ceiling. Sansa held a hand over her mouth. Arya looked surprised. The rest of the crowd did as well.

"How?" Jaime's strangled voice broke the silence.

Marcun said, "The selectmen and the maester who examined her have reason to believe poison."

Jaime stood and grasped his new wife's hand tightly. "Thank you for this, Marcun."

A half hour after leaving to speak with Myrcella, Tyrion and Sansa, Jaime paced back and forth - all over the rebuilt and unbuilt portions of Winterfell. Joon and Ghost accompanied Podrick as he tried to keep track of him until Jaime confined himself near the broken tower he had pulled the young Stark boy. It was not a good place to do that and would hate himself later on. Finally, it seemed to be Sandor's job (not Addam's or anyone else's) who dared to try to stop him. Arya wisely enough stayed away, probably in the forge with Gendry. Brienne recognizing his distress decided to watch him from afar.

Sandor trailed Pod and tried to slow Jaime down.

"SEVEN FUCKIN' HELLS, Jaime Lannister! What'll you do if the new floors give way?!" Sandor practically growled at the man. Jaime's face was almost a blank. Sandor thought about shaking him so he would pay some attention; but saw Brienne shake her head.

She mouthed, "Don't!" He nodded a faint nod when he thought Jaime wasn't looking directly at them.

He finally ran out of places to pace and sat down on the bed in their room. Sansa sat behind him, rubbing his shoulders.

"Why did she have to do that?" Jaime quietly said to no one as Sansa continued.

 


	10. Family, Duty, Service and Honor

The morning of another funeral, Sandor thought as he dressed for the first day that they were in Kings Landing. Gendry had taken over the forge quickly. He then done a more than decent job on leathers and sword. Sandor returned to think about the arrangements: Jaime and Ser Addam had left quite early in the morning, now standing at the bier where Cersei's corpse was laid out. The vigil, by Tyrion's order, was to be short. Sandor met Lady Brienne, also with shiny armor newly supplied by Tarth, in the hallway. She murmured a small greeting to him (as usual) and he surprised himself saying something back to the Lady Knight. Her lips traced into a slight smirk Jaime would have found to be amusing to see. Arya came out of a room, dressed in pale Stark grey and Needle hung at her side. It too was fresh from Gendry's hands. Sandor thought that Sansa would have disliked her sister carrying on the weapon but they WERE in a slightly hostile environment for the next three days. Sansa came out, wearing a darker grey dress trimmed with black. Her eyes roamed over her escorts. She felt they had to be here for Jaime and Tyrion, even though she felt ill this morning and will probably feel so until they left to return to Winterfell.

The selectmen met them at the sept's door way for a blessing. The service was indeed shorter than all would find to be expectable. The Septon did the much shorter version of what had been expected. "Now we commend her body to the Gods." His booming voice went down, thankfully, several decibels. It was no secret this Septon disliked her but willing to take the bribe for the proper service. Jaime and Addam solemnly handed over Cersei's bones to the Silent Sisters with deep bows. Tyrion simply bowed his head. 

After the service, Tyrion had arranged for a meal and offered some of King's Landing poor to join in. It was a good effort to help the people. Brienne wordlessly supplied cups of wine to Sandor, Gendry and Arya. Addam helped himself after getting Sansa and Jaime theirs. Tyrion sat by himself at the high table, watching the crowd. Bronn was there, too, managing the the City Guard.

A messenger came up to him and said, "A young man wishes to speak to Ser Jaime and Lord Tyrion alone."

Bronn took care to look over the messenger's shoulder to see the young male straightening up his back, as if someone told him that was win a favor. Bronn decided to go to both brothers and told him the message. Arya overheard it. "Where will you meet him?" She asked them.

Jaime thought quickly and mentally traced routes to rooms.

"Most definitely not the Throne Room. Father's office. Bronn, show our 'guest' into that room. Tell the others that we will make this short as possible. Arya, you're coming with us."

Tyrion nodded back to Bronn who went to find the man. The three walked to the large, gracefully designed room. "I don't like the way Bronn stated the man's intention, Jaime." Arya and Tyrion walked as quickly as they can manage against Jaime's larger strides.

"How so?" Jaime's curiosity was now peaked.

"That sounds more like someone who has been around some company that he should not be with."

She left it at that, feeling this new person was to change life again. Jaime and Tyrion sat opposite each other while Arya chose a place to listen in. She had thought of this - if there was to be a private attack, she could manage helping out. The felling gave her a slight thrill. Bronn showed the young man in. The other side of the room inhaled a bit as green eyes met green eyes; blond hair met with blond.

Arya slipped out of the spot to be at Bronn's side. He didn't pay much attention to Arya but to Tyrion. The young man was led into the room and sat down. Jaime noted the no slouching, perfect posture. A touch of his looks but none of the harshness of his now dead older brother. Blond hair and green eyes met his appraising ones.

Tyrion hid his shock as the young man, really, said, "There are a good many looking for me, Uncles."

"How did you get here? Why now?" Jaime kept his voice as even as possible with a face that had been schooled quickly to hide thoughts.

"Mother told me to find someone to help protect me. I instead found a decent hiding spot while the woman with those large dragons were here. They frightened me and my kittens so very much."

Tommen acted like he was in control of what he did. Tyrion sighed loudly and looked to Arya. "Get your sister." Arya neatly turned and walked out from the library. Not even the spirit of Tywin Lannister would be able to sleep easy tonight.

* * *

 

Sansa felt ill as Arya walked to her chamber with the news of Tommen's survival. Brienne sat with her, holding her hair back as Sansa wretched into the chamber pot. Arya was let into the room by Sandor, who wisely stayed out.

"You're sick?" Arya asked her sister, who nodded slowly and wiped her mouth.

Brienne looked to the younger Stark. "What is it? Are Jaime and Tyrion piss drunk again?" The lady knight asked with a slight concern.

Arya shook her head. "Jaime wanted you to come to the library and know that Tommen is here."

Brienne looked shocked; Sansa, despite her stomach rolling again, was also.

" How?" Sansa asked as Brienne reshuffled them to the bed to sit up better.

"He was in hiding. That's all he would really say. I think he is worried about what will happen next." Arya told them.

Brienne sat thinking quickly. "Tell Jaime that she is unwell and that I do not think she should leave the room right now. One of the maesters should be here shortly. Second, have Gendry send a raven to Marcun and/or Tarja, asking for assistance. Third, the next raven should go to Tarth."

Sansa asked, "Why Tarth?" Brienne said, "One of my kind will certainly provide help in some manner. Sansa, stay here. I should go with Arya. Sandor's outside." 4It was clear that Brienne wanted to take the time to talk to the Lannister brothers and possibly the young man. Sandor came and sat with Sansa.

"Feeling any better, little bird?" His gruff tone had the touch of worry for his lady. Sansa nodded as the maester came in for a check.

Meanwhile, Tommen sat near Tyrion, nervous to see the large woman knight so close. Brienne immediately made him feel welcome.

They watched Jaime exit to speak to Brienne. "She is mostly ill, thrown up several times."

A loud sigh. "That's..." Jaime's mind spun a bit. It certainly sounded like, oh gods. He sighed again. That and Tommen showing up had made the whole trip to this place more than just complicated.


	11. When to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! WARNING - torture.... You've been warned!

While his family- he counted Brienne, Sandor, and even Pia into the word - needed to stay put for a few days, Tyrion declared a meeting. It was done without selectmen or Varys, who seemed to be lurking about more than usual. Bronn and some other loyal guards were posted constantly around all them. It was the full show of support of the privacy they needed to have at this time.

"I call this meeting to discuss some very serious issues."

He glanced around at each member, starting with Arya and further around the small table, ending with Sansa. "Speak openly, imp."

Sandor growled the words out before Sansa frowned at the large man. He bowed his head quickly as an apology. Tyrion ignored the tone of voice and turned to his former wife.

"Sansa?" He let her take the lead as she had previously requested. Jaime's good hand traced patterns onto her hand and then stopped. She stood up and started speaking softly.

"I know that you all are wondering why the delay in returning to Winterfell. The truth is, I want us to and very soon. I have not been well enough over the past few days."

Arya looked a bit more than troubled. They had just found each other, the marriage, the death and return to the one place she and Sansa thought would not happen - all connected, she was certain of it. Myrcella, across the table, watched as Gendry gripped his friend's hand. Tommen watched his sister as Sansa continued,

"It will be difficult to hide it really soon..I am with child."

The room was still quiet until Arya stood and went to embrace her sister, and then surprisingly, Jaime. The blond haired man took it best as he could. He was amazed at her reception.  
Arya looked at him, Tommen and Myrcella.

"What about - your nephew and neice, Jaime?" He had to admit it was a good question but she had used the cover story well enough.

"Tommen will come with us. Myrcella will go back to Dorne." Tommen would need assistance in being his ward. Tyrion thought the idea was excellent. Myrcella had flourished under the original idea of having her as ward there.

A large, persistent knock interrupted them. "Oh what is it, Bronn? We wanted no inter.."

Tyrion grounded out the words as Bronn and two guards (one Lannister and other one of Cerwynt's) hauled in a struggling man.

Bronn's answer was, "Oh, better dislike this one. Caught A SPY. Says he knows things now." Jaime stood up. Brienne held her hand down over her sword pommel.

Sandor mumbled, "Seven buggin' hells!" while getting up from his seat.

"Who sent you?" Jaime's cool voice broke the room's tension. There was no answer. He repeated the question again. "Who sent you?"

Sandor glared and then moved to assist the soldiers holding the man. The man spat onto the floor.

"What do you know?" Sandor pushed his hold on the spy's arm a bit harder. The man sharply winced but didn't say a word. Bronn did the same, which yielded no response.

"Take him down stairs." Jaime waved the massive Clegane and guards away. A glance to Sansa confirmed that she was nervous.

"Go. Do what you must." Her face quickly changed from nervous to a practiced look. She had given him her blessing. Gendry and Tommen both stood up. Arya looked over at them with a strange look.

"Do you want us to come?" Gendry asked for the young man who was once king and himself.

 He finally decided and gave a curt nod, letting Gendry and Tommen follow him down to the cells. "Brienne and Addam, watch them."

They nodded to Sansa, who mouthed, "Be careful."

The trip only took few minutes but Jaime was on an edge he hadn't felt in years. His life, brother, relatively new wife & entire family were at risk - again. _Why did Gendry and Tommen want to come? Did they have something to prove to the rest? Sandor trailing me or Tommen, like the loyal Hound once did...impressive._

 The guards had chained up the unknown man in the middle of the room. He pulled the followers off to the side.

"Stay where you want to. If you can't handle it," Jaime warned them. No answer from both young men. Tommen took a position between two guards that he trusted well.

"You can't even raise a sword like you used to, Kingslayer!" Gendry saw Jaime tense his lower jaw before the golden hand backhanded the chained man.

"I think you realize that I CAN do some thing, man." Jaime's cold voice announced as the man drew a ragged breath.

"Kids, just kids. Hiding behind you, Kingslayer!" The chained man taunted both Gendry and Tommen.

"So you fucked your sister," More guards marched into and around the cell.

"You are crossing a line you do not want to do so." Tommen's calm voice rang out to the jail area before he motioned to Bronn. The sell-sword listened to the young man.

The man didn't shut up then. "So the you and that Maiden Fair saved the Stark girl, married her... Wonder-"

Bronn came into the cell and then neatly placed a tight right fist to the guy's mouth. The captive shook his head and spat up a bit of blood.

"-Fuck..wonder what Ned Stark would've think!"

Jaime started to turn and tell the sell-sword to go ahead for another when Tommen told both to hold off. Sandor could swear that he could physically see the young man's mind at work.

"You know a **spying offense** once carried a good amount of punishment under different kings."

The spy's head slowly came up from the last blow. Anyone who lived in the Realm knew of that from their studies. Robert had used the King's Justice, Ser Ilyn, and his favorite method of drawing and quartering. Joffrey - well - used his own ideas based on the situation. Tommen decided to go with the short history lesson. Tyrion would have to be proud of him later on.

"But the Queen Regent Cersei did not repeal any of what King Joffrey had in place, you."

Jaime was surprised at how his son/nephew sounded so wise. "It is slightly better than any thing near, let's just say, ah, a dragon offering."

Tommen's voice dropped to a calm tone Jaime even envied. Recognition flashed into the eyes. Tommen nodded back, understanding the man's thoughts and the recent past.

"Ah. so you DO recall those dragons. Of course you do, you have seen their power. Will you tell us now?" Tommen broke the 'calm royal bored' voice as the man jerked in his chains.

"Gendry, if you will, we believe our 'friend' needs a bit of reminding."

The smith had taken of his shirt while this all went on. Bronn and Sandor both eyed him as he took one of the guards' torches and entered the cell. Jaime backed away and stood near Tommen. Gendry proceeded to punch the prisoner in the kidneys. Chains rattled as the man fell in pain. Gendry used forceful motions to get the man standing again after a two minute rest. A solider helped him and then got the torch. Gendry held it close to the man's face. He flinched a bit as the flames came closer and closer.

"Ah!" The man screamed back and panted. "Now are you ready to tell us?" Tommen nodded to Jaime to re-enter the cell. Jaime struck with his gold hand across the face. "Tyrell" Jaime and Gendry glanced at each other as the spy finished. "- don't know which one." If it was Marcun Cerwynt, there would be quite a problem. The man sagged to the ground.

"Leave him like that." Tommen suggested as Jaime clanged the cell door shut. All exited the cell and left for upstairs.

Sansa undressed and sat in bed, waiting for Jaime to return. It had taken exactly two hours. He washed off the blood and sweat from the gold hand.

"My family has a saying - you are fully aware of it - that who passes sentence should swing the sword. Do you think this man should die?" She asked him as she helped him to relax.

He mumbled that they would speak in the morning. He pulled her close and hugged her and the unborn child he helped to create.

Meanwhile, Arya watched as Gendry finally returned up to their quarters. He shook his head at what he'd done on the way to her. That was not his usual nature but it felt right to join in. Tommen? -well that was a whole different guy there; Jaime - that was old practice Arya traced Gendry's bruised up hand.

"You idiot. Why?" She got a cloth wet to ease the swelling. "You better hope that it will heal right. You should have let -"

"Arya....you do it? OH NO, my she-wolf...I know that you've done things in the past. This, this just felt right to me." He pulled her close, getting a shocked look. He told her what happened.

"So all that time with the Brotherhood did play off some." She was truly impressed. Then even more impressed as Gendry teased her into submitting to him and the warm bed.

During this time, Tommen walked with Brienne and Sandor to his quarters. They left him alone to play with his kittens and try to get some sleep. On the way, Sandor told Brienne about the events.

 


	12. Couple of moons later (or a bit of fast forwarding)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longish delay. I am glad to see to have some new readers; thanks! Hope you enjoy.   
> There is a bit of a "R" rating the very end.   
>  I own Marcun and Tarja Cerwynt.

The spies continued to infiltrate even into the supposed closed-door sessions and various meetings of the selectmen, despite guards being posted. Sansa was ordered not to travel anymore, as Tarja suggested to her. Brienne and Arya guarded her along with a few more men that both Jaime and Sandor had hand-picked from a selection of Marcun's men. Guards guarding the guards. It only seemed to right to do so.

It was a move that they were quite glad was in place of a few days later. On the outskirts of Winterfell's massive land holding, Sandor met up with Ser Davos Seaworth freely traveling with Shireen. It seemed that the once privateer had taken the Baratheon away from Dragonstone and her now-mad mother. Davos clearly thought that Sansa could help with the young lady's final steps into being a lady and possibly provide a better life for her.

"What has been happening to the Wardens? Last we heard and then understood, Lady Sansa is expecting her first-borne." Davos was clearly less interested in what Shireen wanted to know. He wanted a warm, secured place for at least a night or two. He was not certain how welcome he would be with any Lannisters or Starks - if the gossip they had heard in recent taverns. Word had it that Jaime's once-quick to action attitude had calmed because he married and the family power structure was a bit different now. As for the Starks, the area seemed to embrace the fact that Sansa was with child, giving them all new hope.

Sandor turned to them, burned side of face clearly shown. There would have been a time that Shireen would have felt pity for the Hound and herself but she was more accepting of the grayscale.

"Aye, Lady Shireen. She is still uncertain of the birth time but getting quite close to that time. When did you last see see her and or Ser Jaime?"

Shireen thought for a couple of minutes but her answer was clear on her face. Sandor knew instantly - the execution of her father by the dragon queen, not even to the week before the 'Red Woman's demise. He simply nodded back as they traveled slower to reach the guard posting that had ordered moons earlier. Today it was controlled by two men, each loyal to either side.

"Where can we find Jaime, Lady Sansa and/or Arya?" Sandor asked to Timm, the more loyal to the once-more powerful Lannisters.

"Jaime's in the yard. Not certain about the ladies though. Greetings, visitors." Timm let them pass and ride to the yard. Davos heard the unmistakable sounds of sword play and exchanged a look to Shireen and then to Sandor.

"Nothin' ever quiet or DULL 'round here, Davos." Sandor let Pod take the horse reins from him, then Davos' and helped Shireen from her saddle. Davos helped to steady her for a minute or so. She was getting to be a better rider but still needed some time to get 'land legs' back.

"It's ONLY training swords." Pod told them after the three exchanged names. He led them to the yard's fenced in ring. Jaime, wearing older clothes, faced off with Tarja. Her hair was braided expertly in back and she too wore older clothing.

Shireen's eyes went wide. "Who is she? Why?"

Sandor heard Marcun's soft approach and greeting as he watched his sister and Jaime fight. Then he introduced Marcun.

"She and Jaime practice to keep up both their skills."

"We have guests, you two." He told the mock fighters as Tarja used a twist of her body to hit Jaime in the side quickly, which disarmed him of the training sword. Jaime smirked back at her, causing a laugh and broad smile back to him. Pod went to collect the weapons and offer them a cloth to wipe up sweat. Jaime was the first to notice their guests.

"Lady Shireen; Ser Davos. Welcome to Winterfell!" Jaime was a bit out of breath but made the welcome greeting seem warm. "May I introduce the Lady Tarja of Castle Cerwynt, sister to Marcun?"

They all walked to the hall, where Sansa and the other family members awaited were waiting.

_Later on - same day, evening_

Tommen, Arya, Gendry and Brienne had been surprised to see Davos and Shireen. The news and stories of what happened over the course of time made them seem more like old friends, rather than separated backgrounds. Jaime and Sansa sat at the head of the table. The Cerwynts were on the opposite table's head. Tommen was quite happy to see Shireen.

"We are expecting more visitors a little later on in the night." Tommen told Davos and Shireen. He then told them of the other men and direwolf.

"Could Shireen stay with you for awhile?" Davos was asking Jaime, Sansa, Cerwynts and the whole table.

Sansa was a bit careful as she shifted her weight in her chair and shot a glance to Jaime. "I think we can manage to have her stay on, Davos." She smiled back.

Tarja spoke up after a glance from Marcun. "Davos, I am sure that I will need her help when Sansa's time is here." What Tarja did not say was that Marcun and Jaime insisted on being ready to help as well, if needed. It was to be a new experience for Jaime.

Davos was clearly from the 'old thought' (men do not help with birth of a child and sit and wait) and nodded. "If you are willing to have her help out, that is truly good. Your brother wanted me to assist him with business in the city." He had turned to Jaime, who did not know of that.

A sound of quick, short but welcome howling broke up the conversation. Pia came into the hall to announce that Jon Snow, Ghost and Samwell Tarly had arrived. Sansa stood with a little assistance from Jaime to go and greet them. The couple came back with the Night's Watch Commander and sat back down. Jaime was helping Sansa back to her chair when she felt a bit of the first contractions. She grabbed Jaime's good arm tighter than he had felt from her in a very long time. Tarja pushed back her chair and motioned Jaime to get her upstairs to the bed chamber.

Sansa breathed through it as Ghost went over to her, obvious of the changes taking place. Jon whispered for the direwolf to get back.

"It is okay, Ghost." Sansa told the white animal who followed them to the hallway. "Fine, you come along too." She said as the wolf stayed with them to the bed chamber.

Tarja bent down to the animal and told it, "I want you to go back to Jon now. It will be a long night. You _will_ see her from time to time." Ghost seemed to accept that and ran back to his master.

Tarja went into Jaime's and Sansa's room after Jaime had changed to another set of older clothing he had aside for this purpose. Tarja checked on Sansa.

"It will be a long night, Jaime and Sansa. I can suggest some things to help her out."

Sansa winced as another contraction hit. "Some thing would be good, I think."

Tarja suggested to them some thing that she knew would had have Sansa blush if she was not in pain. Jaime was a bit amazed but shrugged back. He had not done that when Cersei was pregnant with the children.

Jaime watched Sansa think over what Tarja suggested."You want to try, Sansa?" 

Right now, his good hand massaged the very small of her back, gently as possible. He felt her shift and he removed his hand.

 Tarja had wisely left and went to set up the next bed chamber as a spot for sitting and waiting. She found Brienne, Arya and Pia already bringing up fresh supplies. When asked who suggested what, the three told her Marcun. He brought in hot water from the springs below the castle to the bowls for warmed cloths. Shireen was following with cooler water.

"The rest of the men will stay down stairs." He told his sister. "Call if you need any thing else." He gave them each a wish for luck, knowing it could be hours to hear the first wait of a new life.

"Ask Jon if he wants to help give Jaime a rest. I want to make sure that he rests a bit too." Arya told Marcun, who nodded back.

 

 

 

 

 


	13. New Life

Several hours later, almost into the coming evening time, Sansa gave birth to their child. Jaime watched as she rested, labored and repeated the process.  In the end, their first was a girl. Beautiful and clear Tully- like blue eyes with a bit of blond hair, matching Jaime's shade. It was definitely the Gods' way of marking the child as to whom it belonged to. After the baby had nursed; Sansa was cleaned up and rested, she thought of how much she missed her mother. Sansa knew they could not name the child after her. Jaime probably would find that to be disgusting. He had already told her that he could not name the child after his own mother, Joanna. It would upset Tyrion and others.

Brienne sat with her, watching the baby sleep in Sansa's arms. "Small, isn't she?"

Jaime stayed at his spot across the room, watching two of the women in his life speak quietly. He was glad that Arya and Gendry, plus the others, stayed away for now.

Sansa said, "Tarja told me she is about right weight for the first. I need to ask you something, Brienne. You do not have to answer right away, but think. We need a name to this little lady. We wrote to your father to provide some guidance."

Brienne looked at her sharply. "You did what? Why? Are you displeased with me?"

Jaime shook his head. "No, w -" a look from Sansa told him to be nice about what he was about to say and not be rash.

"Brienne. **We want to honor you.** This is how we wish to do it, by giving a name of your family to ours."

Realization hit now. "I never got to meet her. She died while in the cradle...my sister... her name was Alysanne."

Jaime went over and faced the woman he had trusted so much. "Will you allow it?" His green eyes searched her blue as best he could. He was not as tall as her, but could still pull an impressive height. Brienne nodded, clearly amazed.

"I shall pray to the Mother that she is strong." Brienne told them.

Sansa smiled back. "I need to go to the Weirwood before dark." Jaime looked at her.

"It's gotten colder out there. We will have to make sure you are warm."

About three hours after the careful delivery Sansa was accompanied by Jaime and the rest of the castle. She knew that he did not believe as much as she did in gods but it seemed to him that he should offer up a thought. Torches were lit and they walked slow to the tree. Tarja offered up an offering. A chilly wind went around all gathered there. 

"Change is coming." Jon told Sansa, as he took her arm to help her back inside.

His words were right. Few days later, Jaime learned that Edmure Tully was back at Riverrun. His aunt Gemma's husband, Emmon, was dead.

 


	14. Not such the grieving widow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!

Arya was surprised at how quiet Alysanne was in her arms while her father prepared to take leave for Rivverrun and see what Edmure and perhaps Genna were up to. She watched as Jaime kissed the baby's head and touch her facce. Arya simply held her niece. It was a new experience and side to see. After several ravens coming and going from his brother and Ser Addam, Jaime was not certain what he would find there but knew he should try to provide support for the remains of the Lannister line. Sandor, Pod, plus a very mixed company of men were to be under his command for the trip. Arya recounted the conversation of the prior night:

_Marcun stated he was not aware of Edmure's past so Jaime told him, Sansa and all assembled after they came back from the Weirwood blessing. Arya knew that most of the story was one that she had heard from Addam; Sansa had not wanted to know._

_"So you actually had Ser Ilyn cut the noose off?" The Northern group listened as Jaime told the tale._

_It seemed Sansa's long day then caught up with her. Tarja helped her friend to take her bed and care of the baby_.

"I am not going to take up arms against anyone of your family, Sansa and Arya. You have my promise about that."

Sansa had understood that this early morning as they left. 

Once outside of Rivverrun's lands, the party he commanded saw that the Tully banner proudly flew below the Lannister's own. He was not certain what to make of that - was Edmure claiming that Gemma was now his? What stunt was he - or she - pulling?

"Pod, keep the men here. Sandor, with me." Sandor's piercing grey eyes had searched the area, then met his green before he told Jaime to look at the other side of the hill. Bronn stood with several men, including Tyrion.

"What are you nettling in now, brother?" Jaime was frankly surprised by Tyrion's 'check mate' style move after they greeted all.

"Good day to you, brother; Sandor." The smaller Lannister greeted them without further ado as their aunt's voice rung out.

"Should have executed that man when you had a chance to, Jaime." Genna did not look like the grieving widow, dressed in deep gold and grey. "He and I are snapping at each other left and right!"

Jaime had his customary smirk as Genna somewhat accepted their condolences.

"What are YOU doing here, Jaime? You have a wife plus a new babe..." Genna then nodded her slow understanding as the idea came to her.

"What about him, Genna? Did he do it?" Tyrion asked her.

"No." She said and continued, "I knew that he escaped the Rock - how he would not say. Addam must be furious. Then we realized that Emmon had a bad heart. You two have always known that he and I were not the best..."

Sandor and Bronn were allowed entry as well but Genna stopped anyone else. They went to the solar and Edmure sat opposite where the corpse had been. Two men, loyal to the Lannisters, stood watching him across the table. Jaime nodded to each.

"Well, isn't it just the loving family, you know." Edmure's sad attempt at a greeting was a poor start.

"Now, we all know that, Edmure." Tyrion's political mind was going into overtime now.

"Get rid of him - now. I am not talking with him stalking around this room." Edmure's eyes pointed out Sandor. It was Tyrion stopped Sandor from leaving. The stigma of being a Clegane still stood out around the area.

"Times have changed, Edmure. You are no longer comfortably living at the Rock, as House Lannister's hostage with Roslin and whatever you named your child. Your nieces have been found as you are aware."

"And married.." Tyrion glared at the brother of Catelyn Tully-Stark. "I would advise some caution, Edmure Tully. You are in enough trouble." Genna spoke quietly to him.

He shook his head before continuing. "Why do you think I would continue to bend the knee, Ser Jaime?"

"You do owe me SOME gratitude, Edmure. Who really helped to break the siege of this keep being held by Freys after the horrors the Red Wedding?"

Jaime saw Edmure's eyes close and tears forming in the creases. "I offered you the best deal in the book. Me getting rid of the Freys from the land. Life as a hostage, at the Rock. The deal was to let you, Roslin and the child live as best as possible. Do not think for a minute that it would be going on for longer than it needed. So, I think you better explain yourself in detail." Jaime was eager to get back to Winterfell.

"You ignored us. I saw Arya way before she could realize it; your marriage, the new baby of the family - that I learned from Addam."

"Fair to say, Edmure." Tyrion spoke up. "I offer up a selectman's spot in Kings Landing."

Edmure shook his head negatively. Genna spoke up, "We have an understanding he and I."

The Lannister brothers looked a bit wary but Tyrion nodded to spill the deal.

Genna said, "He can have Riverrun; if I can take the garrison. However, there is someone else."

At her words, a young lady in black came from the side room. Jaime looked on as Jeyne Westerling proudly walked in.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Fire behind my thoughts

_"..._ _a lion still has claws,_ _And mine are long and sharp, my lord,_ _as long and sharp as yours._.."  - The Rains of Castamere

There was a slightly odd glow to Jeyne's eyes as she met Tyrion's eyes and then was asked to sit.  Jaime could not help to think about the last few words of the first stanza to "The Rains of Castamere".  She had a strange feeling around her - love and death.  Edmure whispered something to her and then himself held her arms from the back side of the chair. Jaime watched as the man he had once put in charge of these two, Forley Prester, came forward to inspect her before allowing both Sandor and Bronn a chance. Genna looked on with her sharp eyes, clearly thinking about something, as Edmure released Jeyne's arms. It was only after everyone had moved away from her, she spoke up.

"It has been two long and difficult years, Ser Jaime. Oh pardon my manner, am I supposed to use all your titles now?" Her pardon from the Iron Throne, under the watchful eye of Tywin Lannister and signed by Tommen, made her respective of these men.

Jaime bit the inside of a cheek to hid the possible retort until Tyrion jumped into the conversation.

"You may just use Ser Jaime, _Lady_ Jeyne. May I offer condolences for your loss?"

For the briefest moment, Genna thought Tyrion was going to try to add something about the dead Stark boy but then was reminded that Sybell Spicer had mysteriously died after finally telling her husband about the role she had in the Red Wedding and then went mad in the head. Gawen, Jeyne's father, was still truly heart broken and could not haven been the murderer.

"I accept it, Lord Tyrion. My mother and I did not see eye to eye after - all that happened here. I am wondering what will happen now that life has changed for us all."

The request seemed innocent. Genna broke that silence with a request to Jaime and Tyrion to talk. She took them to the opposite side of the hall.

"I know that this took you both by surprise." She held up a hand when both brothers tried to interject some things now. 

"Trust me, I feel the same. Jaime, I ask that you do not blame Addam one minute. Here." She fished out a letter and handed it over. "Read it later on. We have to get this issue - Edmure, Jeyne and myself - living under one roof organized at least for the night."

Tyrion told them his idea. It just be maybe one of his better ones.

* * *

Arya watched as a raven came flying into Gendry's stately rook. He coaxed it to drink a little water before pulling off its message. It was marked for Sansa's eyes only.

"Run this up to your sister, Arya." Gendry kissed Arya quickly as she took the offered letter.

Sansa sat across from Marcun, Tarja and a few of Jaime's men, all talking about strategy for the next month. She saw Arya enter and beckoned to her to come over.

Sansa read the sheet quietly:

_Sansa,_

_Riverrun has proved to be interesting, to say the very least. Here we found Edmure - your uncle - and Jeyne Westerling. You may know that name, as she married Robb. Jaime and men will return a few days' time. We do have a bit of a plan and hope to discuss with you and Marcun.  
_

_Tyrion_

 


	16. Return of Theon

A week passed...Genna and Edmure decided to try to live under a truce made by Tyrion. Jeyne Westerling was 'free' to do as she pleased - but under the same, demanding warning that Lady Catelyn had bestowed upon Jaime who kept it to this day and into his future  - never take up arms against the combined House of Lannister-Stark. Jeyne made a surprise suggestion that she wished to go to Winterfell. Tyrion had discussed this with Jaime, prompting the message to Sansa.

Once back on the land of Winterfell, Jaime breathed in the sharp and clean pine-scented air as they rode. Jeyne rode behind Tyrion and under guard.

"I never pictured it like this." Jeyne's soft voice broke all their thoughts. Tyrion inwardly gulped. Robb Stark more than likely tried to describe it to her. It was Jaime who answered her.

"I believe it to be even slightly different than Sansa or Arya are used to. They had to work with young memories." Then he rode harder now, as he spotted Sansa standing with Arya, Gendry, Tommen, Marcun, Tarja and the rest of the men before dismounting and greeting her first.

"You're back at last!" Sansa whispered as he leaned down and claimed her fully on the lips. He pulled back and greeted Arya, Gendry and Tommen. Once dismounted, Tyrion walked over to the rest of the family. Jeyne was helped to dismount by Sandor. She nodded her thanks to him, which he acknowledged quickly as Jaime announced her.

"You are welcome to be here, Lady Jeyne. Come, we have much to speak about." Sansa's voice was dropped of emotion now as she dismissed the crowded keep quickly. Jeyne looked over the people that seemed to get Winterfell a home of mixed company. Perhaps she belonged here or not, she thought as Bronn hauled her trunk to a room.

They re-gathered about three hours later for a slightly early night meal. Jeyne just picked at her food. She was hungry but some thing just did not feel right in the air. Maybe it was her or the feeling of family all around her. Her meeting with Sansa, attened by Brienne and few others, had been uncomfortable. She revealed who she was and more. Arya and Shireen noticed their guest was not eating much.

"What's the matter?" Shireen asked Jeyne.

"I am hungry but not very. It's very good though... been awhile since I was on a horse, so maybe that is it." It was not and all of them could tell it.

Marcun and Tarja noticed how very quiet things got in the hall. Even little Alysanne, held by Jaime, looked fearful at the lack of bustle. Tarja looked like she had heard something. Arya glanced to her before Marcun or Jaime could say anything.

A muffled set of voices came from the outside, over the winds:

"She should see me! I have information!"

"Yes, about brothers!"

"You should let us in and see. Otherwise, there will be more issues."

Sansa put her hand over her mouth. It belonged only to one person she knew of - Theon Greyjoy. She did not recall the female's.


	17. Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petyr's quote is taken from "A Storm of Swords" chapter 61, Sansa

Sansa sat looking at the entry area from her chair in a very brief minute of shock and could not believe that the voice was Theon's. Arya looked at her sister and took her aside.

"Sansa..." Arya saw a light in her sister's eyes that showed she seemed to be changing and closing off a section of her mind.

"I will not let him or that sister or whoever he has with him, them, hurt my family - again!" It was a near-whisper of a declaration.

"I know, Sansa; we all do." Arya told her back as Sansa looked briefly around at the room. The room's tension was clearly getting fueled. Marcun spoke to both Sandor and Gendry. Jaime had Tyrion, Brienne and Tommen in another spot of the room. Other men softly talked. Sansa took a deep breath to recall something Petyr had once told her and now she told Arya -

_' Always keep your foes confused. If they are never certain who you are or what you want, they cannot know what you are like to do next. Sometimes the best way to baffle them is to make moves that have no purpose, or even seem to work against you. Remember that, Sansa, when you come to play the game.'_

"What are you thinking that we do?" Arya asked her after Sansa looked a bit more in thought.

"He still has a death warrant upon his head, from Stannis. I'm sure Cerwynt and others would like to see it come through. You know what Father said about sentences. I'm certain now that you know that I won't repeat it."

"What about the Lannister part of this family?" It suddenly popped out of Arya's mouth but she meant it well.

"Little unexpected from you to say that but I do agree it begs an answer. I am certain that they have their opinions on the matter."

She went over to her husband, Brienne, Tyrion and Tommen. The young man who had been king had successfully caught Brienne up on all events relative to Greyjoys.

"As a member of this family, I am concerned about _why now_. They had their time, so something just doesn't work here." The lady knight said as Marcun and a few men came over.

"Sansa, we need to discuss this. That man has a death warrant upon his head from Stannis' time. Since Stannis is no longer here, does it remain?"

She paused for a minute as Jaime's good hand touched one of hers. It helped her to think and remained focused until he whispered in her ear,

"We are now on the same side now, all of us. If it stands, then it shall be carried out."

She looked at his jaw line for emotion. None could be found until she looked down at his good hand, which he had released from hers. He was curling and uncurling it several times. Sansa wondered if he would do it on her command, but then back down and let one of the others perform the right. Arya noticed their looks at each other. Sansa held his gaze for a minute longer, out of pure need.

A mysterious shadow flew near the windows, startling Pia as she cleared up dishes.

"It has be some sort of bat,  Pia." Gendry went over to the servant woman. Tommen followed as the black shadow swooped near the window again.

"No. Raven, large one."

The animal sat on the sill of the window, pecked once at the glass, not hard enough to break it but to make its presence known. Tommen spoke softly, using the same tone for one of his kittens, at it from inside.

"What is it that you want?"

The raven gurgled at him. Its eyes seemed to allow him to see the distinct shape of someone he did not know personally but felt that he ought to be aware. He did see that the bird looked beyond him to both Arya and Sansa, almost with a sad posture.

 


	18. Meeting the Greyjoys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay (real life got in the way)!

Sansa told the room of her plans. She prayed silently that this was in the better scheme of things. They would wait until the early morning to do their plans.

Marcun's carefully selected men took care of any weapons that the siblings would have carried on them before escorting them to Sansa.

"Sansa, nice to see you and Winterell again." Theon seemed to be easy on courtesy. Sansa recalled the intelligence details Jaime and Marcun had given her.

"It has been a number of years, Theon. I never meet your sister before now." Her cool voice told him to stop with the pleasantries.

"I understand that you have some news about my brothers." Sansa curled her toes into her shoes to stop the bad thoughts from rising.

Theon looked at his sister, who pushed her lips together, clear sign she was not happy with what was about to be said.

Asha instead started, "Sansa, there is a death sentence still hanging over my brother's head. He is emotionally having a hard time dealing with the -"

She was interrupted as Marcun Cerwynt barged into the hall, followed by a line of men and Shireen Baratheon.

"What IS the meaning of this, Lady Sansa?" His tone rose just enough. "We have collected Lady Shireen once we heard that this traitor, " he pointed to Theon, "was here."

Sansa put her hands up to slow the conversation down a notch.

Shireen looked at Theon and Asha, hands on her hips. "IF you do not sort this mess out, then the men that I brought from Dragonstone will gladly take his life."

Theon looked troubled by her demanding tone. "After all, it was the request that you made to my father, Asha Greyjoy, so I can fulfill it."

Sansa said, "I am not turning him over to you, Lady Shireen, as long as he has the right information..."

A loud commotion outside stopped her and Ash, the man who tended to the standard, ran like a White Walker was after him. Marcun slowed him down and  
asked what the matter was.

"La-nni-sters...here. I believe your lord husband, my lady, is within the crowd, the Hound, and there are two knights I do not know of... they bring a young lady!"

Asha looked concerned. She had not seen any Lannisters quite awhile and knew a growing chance of meeting up with anyone of them could be a challenge. Sansa paled as she breathed in as deeply as she could before ordering Theon and Asha to remain under guard.

"It can't possibly be Arya...Ramsey Bolton's got her." Theon murmured.

Within visible distance of what was Winterfell's front door, Jaime sat upon his horse, with Brienne holding onto Arya's horse. Arya had let Brienne tie her to the horse to look like they just found her just a few miles away. Guarding her was Sandor, in full Hound armor. Tyrion and Bronn were also watching from horses - but from a covered portion of Winterfell's oldest section. Also available were Jon, Ghost and several members of the Watch waited a click away.

"All right, men - and ladies," Jaime said, earning a glare for Arya and Brienne, "time to change the game."

He hated politics but realized he was caught up in it all from birth. He thought about little Alysanne, being kept out of the way this evening by Tarja, Pia and several other townswomen. The baby was also born into this wicked game and would more than likely die because of it.

He, Brienne and Arya were allowed to enter. He kept Sandor and a few men as 'guards'.

"I come to talk with the Lady Sansa." Brienne started to tell Marcun's right hand man.

"Come on now, you AND the Kingslayer! What business you've got?" He had a loud voice to begin with so the role was perfect.

"I bring her **true** sister, Arya Stark, back to Winterfell." The rehearsed words were so easy to roll off and no weapon needed to be drawn in this friendly play.  Jaime surprised himself a bit inside.

They were admitted entry easy enough and entered as Sansa and Shireen were discussing what to do about Theon. Sansa stood surprised as she saw Jaime, in his Lord Commander's armor.

"What is the meaning of this, ser? Brienne?" Sansa acted cross that they had interrupted the matter.

"Your sister." Brienne smiled, "We gladly bring her back to her home."

Arya, in older clothes, ran to her sister.

"You, you made it here." Arya nodded with her eyes growing moister.

 


	19. Not in the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading! I hope you all like the next few twists.

Theon watched this with a bit of confusion. Ramsey Bolton was to have Arya and Winterfell. This Arya could not be real! Asha eyed her brother and wished she could hear with he had to say. Jaime, Brienne and their party stood off to the other side of the room. Marcun's men, Shireen and her men stood at the other. Sansa and Arya were caught in the middle, with all staring at each other. The tension was incredible to the very point of hearing a trumpeting sound, followed by lines of heavy boots marching in.

A line of men plus two women, showing no visible markings of any House or alliance, entered the hall to create a circular area for someone - or people - to stand in. Jaime, Brienne, Marcun and the other soldiers watched these men carefully. No face was known to them. Sansa grew more than a bit uneasy until  the newest guests arrived: Daenerys Targaryen with Ser Jorah, Grey Worm and Missandei.

Theon clenched his jaw line as Asha appraised the situation. More than likely, there were dragons circling right now above them, ready for the Greyjoys to die together. They were too far from the sea; Asha sadly thought. She hoped to see the sea after the trip to Winterfell, possibly return to Pyke.

Daenerys eyed the side where Arya stood between Brienne and Jaime. She tried to think pleasantly as if she had not interrupted this strange 'meeting'. It was reports of the Wardens acting a bit out of character that worried her. She had gone back to Pentos when messages containing true signs of trouble arrived - a half-destroyed seal of Joffrey Baratheon; Jorah Mormont had returned to Bear Island after visiting the Wall twice; and quite 'little songs' from Varys saying that a former smuggler of Stannis had sat at the Selectmen meetings more than twice so far, instead Tyrion. Dany turned her attention to Sansa quickly.  She wondered what was going on here but felt there was something else happening as well.  
It was Sansa who broke the tension between them.

"Daenerys Targaryen. It is good to see your Grace again in Westeros."

The purple eyes stared into her blues and then looked almost too quickly across to someone's green. Dany caught the understanding of a plot here, carefully thought before phrasing the answer she hoped it would work.

"I did not intend to be back at all. I have received word of the Night's Watch needing some assistance with my dragons."

The Greyjoys glanced at each other from a corner of their eyes. So the beasts were not currently circling onto Winterfell?

Sansa nodded back to her. "May I discuss with you happened here, your Grace?"

Daenerys held up her hands. "There will be time to do so, Lady Sansa."

"It **is** Arya, correct?" She walked to the brown haired women between Brienne and Jaime, nearly ignoring them but gave a simple nod to each.

"Yes, your Grace." Those words seemed weird to say but she knew she had to play along.

"Please call me Daenerys, Arya."

"My sister did not call you that just now."

Dany had to laugh. "She is so ingrained with her courtly behavior that it is a tough thing to break. You and I seem to have some things in common, from what I have heard. I'd like to hear them - but later on."

She turned to the men and Jorah. "Find cells for placement of this brother and sister - separate ones, immediately. I wish to speak to the Stark siblings, Ser Jaime, Lady Brienne and others without these two present."

Jorah glanced to Sansa, who nodded back to follow Dany's orders before grabbing Theon. Grey Worm moved to follow. Jorelle Mormont broke her formation to take Asha away. Sansa crossed the distance between her and the silver-haired woman quickly. Jaime started to walk to them both.

"Quite well played, Daenerys." Tyrion's voice rang out as he entered from the nearest side room. Next to him, Tommen walked into the fray.

 "Tyrion." Dany shook her head at how the short Lannister seemed to always have a compliment at the ready.

"You really did not realize what you were walking into just a few moments ago, yet you handled it well enough."

"Theon Greyjoy is a liar. He knows not one thing about your brothers, Sansa and Arya. I've gone to the Wall. Bran Stark is in controls of my dragons now."


	20. Opinions

"She speaks the truth." Missandei told them as Arya stared the silver-blond haired woman.

Those words rang in his sleep. Jaime was the first to wake up. Sansa lay carefully on the bed next to him, looking deeply asleep. The prior evening's event of Daenerys and her retained crew had taken a toll on the new mother. That and missing their child even for a night surprised him. Both appeared to the causes of him sleeping through the night, but with dreams - meeting Sansa in the Vale; Alysanne's birth and then fighting again with his sword hand. He carefully dressed the best way he could - choosing black pants and a deep red shirt, and opened the door to see Gendry in the hall.

"Morning, Jaime." The young man was looking like he had slept just as well.

"Likewise. Let Sansa sleep in, or at least try." He held out his stump and golden hand for help before they made their way to the hall.

"Who is in the kitchen? I hear a few voices."

The smith looked a little worried. "Marcun, Jeyne, Ash, Tommen and a few of your men."

"They are making enough racket to wake up Casterly Rock and all the Riverlands." Jaime was a bit tense. After all, it was not every day that Winterfell had a possible power struggle on its hands!

Tyrion sat in the middle of the room, munching on the bread and bacon plated in front of him. Jeyne gave the older Lannister a small 'I am fed up with your brother' look before giving Jaime a plate. He shrugged back.

"My dear brother, you simply have to try Marcun's bread. Plenty of it, same with the bacon."

Jaime took some plus a cup of watered wine before agreeing with his brother.

"What are you planning, Tyrion?" Jaime spoke low.

"Besides finishing breaking this fast? Come now, brother; we both know each other better than that."

The room got quiet all of the sudden with them all eating until Sansa, Arya, Shireen and their guests entered. Jeyne and Marcun served them.

Tyrion started in on Dany as her party drank and ate.

"Did you realize that Asha cannot kill her brother?"

it was Jorah nodded back. "The Drowned God is what they follow, Khalessi."

Missandei nodded as Dany looked at her. "Then surely if that is the deed that must be the outcome, then she will witness it. I have no doubt about that."

Sansa said, "Asha asked for Stannis to do the deed."

Over on the opposite side of the table, Justin Massey nodded agreement.

"So it falls to a Baratheon to do this?" Dany was not clear on the true mechanisms of what was to be the one to execute Theon. She looked thoughtful.

"He followed the Lord of Light, not the Faith or Old Ways, Daenerys. I believe the Red Woman corrupted his mind on the issue." Shireen spoke up.

Sansa, quiet until now, stated, "I have followed both the Faith and Old Ways. I pray to the Father for justice; Crone for wisdom. I am not sure about the issue."

Jaime was surprised at how open his wife discussed religious beliefs here and felt her grab his left hand. 

Tommen spoke up, "There is not a thing in religion then. It would fall to the matters of what someone thinks to be right ... and then rules of the ruling House."

Jaime looked to him. "What _are_ you thinking, Tommen?"

"Call up Theon and Asha from the cells. Right now."

They all waited while Jorelle, Grey Worm and Sandor retrieved them. Tommen started back as they heard them get closer.

"Uncle Jaime, you and Lady Sansa, besides the Selectmen, are the most powerful Houses of Westeros right now. The Boltons - especially that bastard Ramsey - are still the true threat."

Shireen pulled at the wild card on the table -some thing of what she had heard father said would happen. "I still could pull the banners."

"Nice gamble, Shireen. I give you credit for attempting the move. However, that would send us all to war again. You do not know the consequences of this. It is not cyvasse." Tyrion complimented her with the warning.

Jorah watched Dany pale slightly. She knew of what happened to dragons in the possibly intense game. Deciding to play a bit wild, she then stood and came closer to Asha. "Sit."

Asha glanced to Sansa, understanding that she was the head of household. Sansa nodded slightly as Theon remained standing. Sandor glanced to Jaime with narrowed, practiced eyes.  Grey Worm, the Unsullied commander, also glanced his way. The former knight nodded to stand their ground with the Greyjoy. Missandei moved nearer to Jorah.

"I can make you an offer, Asha. I am in need of someone with sea knowledge, like yours, taking you with me across the Sea back to Pentos and to meet my khalasar."

The female Greyjoy looked a bit amused at the grand offer. Theon did not.

"What are you doing - tossing me to the wolves? Lions?" He almost cried.

Tyrion stepped into his line of sight. "Not quite, Theon. Do you even recognize how much captivity changed your outside world? I bet not. Daenerys is not a queen here any more. It is Selectmen and to Wardens who rule. Westeros is at a peace never seen before. Granted, there are still some issues. In my hands is the signed declaration of Joining of Houses."

He held the parchment with the Lannister and Stark sigils clearly marked on it. Theon paled again as Jaime and Sansa stood.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Recounting Harrenhall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! SPOILERS for book readers!!

Jaime, in a clear voice, told his wife to sit down. She quietly did as she was told, seeing his eyes search hers quickly. He turned to Tyrion, who nearly dropped the marriage contract. Tyrion had not seen the light in his brother's eyes look different, like this; and decided to sit down. Jaime then walked towards Brienne. The room looked as the older Lannister walked to the lady knight.

"I think a little story time is in order now, do you agree, Brienne?" His voice softened and hardened at the question.

She looked thoughtful for a minute before speaking up, "Now is the best time, I think so, Jaime."

He turned and spun to face Sansa. "My love, what you and Arya and the rest of this room will know is a tale that has to be told."

She nodded and Arya moved closer to her.

"Do you know of Harrenhall?" The very question was for the both of them and the rest of the room.

Arya and Gendry exchanged a chilled, upset look until Gendry spoke up that they had been there. The Northern men leaned forward.

"A tale for another day, I presume." Jaime suggested. He then put the rest of the room in the time line:

"I was already captured by Robb and other Northern men; let go by Lady Catelyn to return to Kings Landing. I imagine your brother, Robb, was very furious about the whole mess. Lady Brienne and I traveled a few miles and were captured by Vargo Hoat, working for Roose Bolton. That one night -" he paused to look up to Brienne - "was the beginning that changed me forever."

Brienne took to the tale then. "That very evening, they wanted to rape me. Jaime stopped them some how by telling them all a lie about Tarth and sapphires. However,"

She looked to Jaime, who looked resigned as much as Theon right then. **"Go on, tell them all how I lost it!"**

She took a gulp before telling the terrible scene, "Jaime was shoved to a tree stump. A knife went near his eye, I forget which one. Then it happened in a rush. Hoat severed his hand, _making it a reminder about power_. Hoat believed that Roose would switch sides.  Jaime was under more torture, for many days later. There were negotiations. He was allowed to return to Tywin, without me. One of the conditions was that Roose was not to blamed for the loss. Roose Bolton is responsible for this..."

The room was silent. Looks of various sorts were exchanged until she untied the top of her shirt to show the distinct, vicious claw marks.

Daenerys walked from her spot by Asha to the taller woman.

"Those are not made by a dragon. Jorah, perhaps you are more familiar." She turned to her adviser.

He came over and gave a look to the woman's scars. "Bear claws?"

"Aye. I was placed in a pit, with a bear."  She sighed and let the room think about the scene with a command, "Do not think about singing that song, Bronn."

She continued, "Jaime rode back, with men he convinced somehow. He jumped into the pit. The mean he had used crossbows to distract the beast while we were helped out. Brought me to Kings Landing. No one really recognized him as we entered the city."

Tyrion recalled that day while she turned to show Sansa, who had wide eyes and a hand over her mouth. Arya and the others, who had seen death in so many different ways, looked a bit upset. Sandor had more respect for the heir to Tarth than ever before.

"Bolton is responsible for Robb's and Mother's deaths." Sansa's fierce whisper spoke volumes as Jaime raised his head to her.

"Yes, him." His whisper caught her off guard more. "I told him before we left that cursed, burnt place that to give my regards to Robb."

Sansa looked even more pale. Arya stood and faced him. "How could you! Do you even -"

Brienne put her hands up to stop the words. " It was war AND we fought it again when we saw what a creature of magic that Lady Catelyn had turned into!  Be truly thankful that you both did not have the chance to meet that shade of your mother! It was quite a close call for the both of us again. Why do you think I bear the wounds of that bear?"

Jaime asked the room now, "Or why I must wear a golden hand for the rest of my life? Why I cannot do things I cannot do that I did so successfully, like stab that mad king in his back as he thought about burning the whole Kings Landing to the ground?"

Marcun exchanged a few looks to the rest of the Northern men.

"The Boltons will need to die. We need a plan."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Kings Landing / The Wall

Days later, a summons came from Kings Landing. It was for Tyrion to return to the city but asked for one of the Wardens as well. Since Sansa and Arya, with Sandor and Marcun, had gone to the Wall to see about Bran, the dragons, and Daeneyrs, it fell upon Jaime to make the trip with his brother. Tommen came with them. It was the first time for the Wardens to be apart from each other and Alysanne. Tarja was to travel with Sansa for help with the baby. Managing Winterfell while they were all away were Gendry, Jeyne and Pia, along with the mixed garrison. 

Jaime rode ahead, like he was accustomed to doing, but then let Tyrion enter the gate first.

"Why, brother? You're the one who outranks me." The younger stated.

"Not here, Tyrion. You, I believe, do outrank me since you have a nice seat on the council." Jaime seemed to be a bit quiet, missing Sansa and his daughter already.

They were greeted by Davos. The old smuggler was brief, "Jaime, Tyrion and Tommen. No time to really talk about your, hm, prisoners at Winterfell. They want to see you both straight away."

They went to the room, once had been used for small council meetings as far back as one could recall. Petar Uller, the Dornish selectman, held a knife to Ramsay Bolton's neck. It was always uncanny to Tyrion how much Petar looked like Oberyn Martell.

"A little present for you three." Petar nodded to the bastard with two heavily armed soldiers, marked with city guard colors, took custody of the younger Bolton.

"Must say that I am a bit surprised, Petar. Great work though. So how did you obtain this one in your custody?" Jaime asked as he was given a glass of wine. He drank it quickly. Tyrion did the same as well.

The Dornishman's  looked very pleased. "Ah, a little trap! Arianne supplied us with some people, like Daemon Sand. He easily overtook Ramsay and his men just four evenings prior. We also had the cooperation of some little birds. That's why we called for either Lady Sansa or yourself, ser."

"Put him in a cell, heavily guarded. His men and any of his party certainly should be handed over for death too." Tyrion declared.

A voice rang out, Myrcella's - "Already done; passed sentence on his lot just prior to your arrival. Ser Ilyn was quite the busy head hunter."

If on cue, she and the mute executioner appeared out of nowhere. She looked beautiful in gold and richly tanned by Dornish sun.

His clothing was clean and sword sheathed. He nodded briefly to Jaime, making a motion to his sword arm. Jaime nodded back. He'd need the practice sessions while here.

"Why are you acting the judge, jury and then let's call in the executioner?" Jaime walked over her.

She smiled. "I do claim some of the birthright that I should have, that thing out there."

Tyrion shook his head. "You handled it well. I am sure that Jaime and Sansa thank you for making the realm safer. We do need to speak about other matters."

"She stays put." Tommen suggested.

Myrcella thanked him quietly for that.

* * *

At the Wall, Sansa and Arya bundled up as they went with Jon to the very top. Bran, Daenerys and Jorah and the dragons were out at the time. 

"What a view." Sansa looked around as Arya also took it all in.

"Impressive, yes." The younger Stark stated back as winged creatures approached. One of them held their brother.

Bran smile as warmly as he could after getting off of Viserion and they made it back down to inner quarters. Jon sat with them.

"I know what you both have been up to.  However, there is some things at Kings Landing that you are not aware of." He told them.

Sansa said, "Please let Jaime come back to Winterfell..."

"I know that he cares some thing fierce for you. He will be fine, Sansa. He loves you and Alysanne well enough. I've seen it. There _will be death on his hands_ when you return to Winterfell. "

"Who will die?! What else do you know?" She asked him.

"I am not a greenseer. You need someone to do that for you. Now it is not the time to discuss it. It will come at the right time. Sorry to be so confusing. I am not coming back to the place. My home is here, now. I wanted you to see the dragons and me." He sighed. "I can do some things that most only dream of - a skin changer. I need to help Jon."

Arya looked at the both of them. "You mean, you can enter minds?"

Both nodded and she smiled back. "Nice to know that I am not the only one."

Jon told Bran, "They have both Greyjoys. What should happen to them?"

"Ask Jojen. He can probably see what happens. Daenerys wants Asha. She'll keep eyes on her, especially if she is returned to Pyke. Jorah is asking Daenerys to return to the island."

Sansa thought for a minute. "Bran, Jaime is under our mother's, " she swallowed, "still long-placed order not to take up arms against Tully or Stark. He's kept it to this day. What about doing something like that for her - not taking up arms against us?"

The young man nodded back. "Good idea."

Jojen and Meera Reed entered the warm dining hall. "Greetings, Sansa and Arya. I believe you asked for who will die in the city. It is someone quite well known and would make Theon happier in this life."

 


	23. "Valar Morghulis"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!

"If I understand correctly, Petar, you will be taking Myrcella back to Dorne." Varys told the selectman within hearing distance of the office where Tommen, Tyrion and Jaime were talking quietly with Myrcella.

"Yes, I am being recalled. The rest of the selectmen are already recalled back to their respective homes." Petar frowned as they got closer to the old office which many of the Hand of the King had used. "However, you knew that already."

The spymaster gave a fast, fleeting smile as the best way to answer him.

"Change is one of the most constant things of life.  I'll take my leave right now."

Petar entered the office and was greeted with a look from Myrcella. Things had not gone the way of Dorne in the ideas of governance, only their cooperation to obtain the long-sought after capture of a Bolton. He inwardly sighed and took the seat across from Lannisters.

"We appreciate the assistance you and thr other men gave to this effort." Jaime told him.

The other shrugged back. "It was well-arranged, I admit. I will give Arianne the commendation. This idea of returning to a monarchy -"

Tyrion held up a hand to sooth his opponent. "Details are still being worked on. Daenerys had placed the condition that one of the past ruling families must rule should the selectmen idea turn out bad for all.  We wish to return the Baratheon name to full rights."

Petar turned to the young man. "Are you ready for this?"

Tommen nodded back. "I have asked that," he gave a gentle look to his sister, "that Myrcella provides council when requested. Our cousin, Lady Shireen of Dragonstone, will be also of council, along with Ser Davos. My uncle Tyrion intends to stay here as my chief adviser. Uncle Jaime will be returning to Winterfell to stay with Lady Sansa and their new daughter. They may travel to Casterly Rock."

"As for Ramsay Bolton? Roose?"

Tyrion commented back, "The execution of Ramsay Bolton will happen in public - Steps of Baleor. You should not leave until after it. As for Roose, the bounty is remaining at what the selectmen set it as. We think there may be a chance that he could just show up."

Petar said, " So that is why there is some men we don't recognize around."

Jaime nodded. "Courtesy of Daenerys Targaryen, a hundred strong and very capable Unsullied; a surprise keeping some enforcement; plus some men from the Second Sons. Consider that."

"Who controls them all?"

"There are two of us, me and my good-sister, Arya Stark. You will meet her shortly; I am assured." Jaime smirked back, thinking of one of the favors that Daenerys had granted him after the rescue of Sansa.

Ravens flew out across the land that evening. Two were for the Wall. One addressed to Daenerys; the other to Sansa.

* * *

 Arya had never traveled so quickly before. The flight on Viserion from the Wall to just outside the city was simply so breath-taking, start to finish. Bran told her how to control the dragon's flight and where to house him until the execution, only few hours to go.

"I thank you for the good trip, Viserion."

The cream-colored dragon allowed her to touch his head and stretched a small train of fire into the air.

"I know you wish to return quickly to the Wall." Jaime casually walked from a nearby spot to the beast and his good-sister. The dragon gave a short roar as his answer.

"I trust that Sansa and Alysanne are well." He started off and she nodded.

"She missed you like I've never seen. The baby girl knows -somehow - she is away from you."

She sopped to look at the Steps of Baelor with a short shudder and resigned look. Jaime caught it and decided to gentle with her.

"You saw your father die there, correct?"

She nodded and looked to his green eyes. "Because that stupid Joffrey _had to have_ his head instead of taking the Black...I will never forgive him. It was where my whole life changed, perhaps for reasons I'll never truly know of."

Tommen saw her and greeted her grandly. She could see he was nervous about the execution and then the announcement of him to retake the throne. They all parted for the evening and she slipped out to the nearest neighborhood. The house was easy to find but she hesitated slightly near it.

"A girl, pardon, woman knows she is quite welcome."

Arya looked up as she saw the face of Jaqen.

"I am pleased to see a face I know here. It brings relief."

Jaqen slightly bowed in return. She noticed he was dressed in the joint house colors of red, gold and grey.

"What are you doing here?" Arya eyed him with a thrill of curiosity.

"The man was ordered to be part of the guard compliment for the execution. Certain parties are not pleased if the event do not go as planned."

Arya mused about this. "Keep dressed as you are. Come find me once we are to assemble. I will be with Ser Jaime Lannister."

Jaqen curtly nodded. "The man knows of his reputation, to serve with honor for this part."

* * *

 Overhead, a dark shadow passed by the city. Jaime looked to see the dragon happily flying around in different shapes. Arya came over to his side.

"I don't recognize the sword you have."

Jaime smiled. "It was Joffrey's 'Widow Wail', made with steel from Ice... Sansa had Gendry remelt that sword and reform it. It does not have any name yet."

He unsheathed it so that she could see the engravings of the Lannister Lion and the Stark direwolf on its other side. A plain hilt, with a ruby and pearl, showed her Sansa's touch to the artwork.

"Very unlike what I thought you would have."

He shrugged as they were interrupted by Ser Illyn's page saying they were ready. Jaqen appeared after that, saluting Jaime first and gave a smaller version to Arya. Jaime looked at the outfit of the joint houses.

"Jaime, this is a friend I've known who came a long way to see this happening."

Jaime could tell the man was different somehow but let the argument die in his mind.

"Help the guards patrol in the crowd."

Jaqen nodded and stated, "As you command."

Ramsay tried not to stumble as he got to the spot where he was to die. The Septon's voice rang out with Tommen being restored as king. The crowd was noisy and happy. Viserion flew a bit closer, providing a breeze in the hot air that had rolled in overnight. The guards forced Ramsay to kneel. The guards glanced at each other before using a bit of force to get the prisoner to submit to the block.

"So I declare that Ramsay Bolton die for his actions." Tommen pronounced. "You may take his head, Ser Ilyn."

Roose Bolton watched from his spot in the crowd, just feeling the stealth of a small sword expertly piercing his own side and up further into his body as his bastard son's head left his body. He vaguely heard the roaring of the immense crowd and the overhead beast. It sounded like nothing he heard before the darkness came.

 


	24. Edmure's and Genna's visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter. get ready for lemons to come!

Jaime had just finished his recounting of the two deaths and then Tommen being renamed as king. Arya and Sansa told about their time at the Wall, and meeting up their long-lost brother. Asha sat quietly, a few questions forming in her head. She glanced to Theon, who looked about the same. He looked like what she had seen at Moat Cailian - a broken shadow of the boy he should have been now. Now she watched as he stood up and a few men went onto a guarding position, near Sansa and Jaime. He quickly glared at them to stop and see what Theon wanted. He too had his hand onto the pummel of his sword.

"Who paid that price to be _so close_ to Roose Bolton?"

The crowd murmured, "seems to be thinking clearly enough", "I could have said that!". Some just let the words sink before nodding back to his general direction. Ash ran up to Sansa with news that a rider was heading for them.

"Who is it?" She glanced round.

"Lady Sansa, it appears to Edmure Tully and a woman."

Jaime's eyes widened. Sansa turned to him. "What is Edmure doing coming here? Who is the woman? I thought he and Ros -..."

"Hold on, dear wife. Get our lovely daughter awake to meet more of her family." Jaime told her.

Brienne tapped Asha to stand and get back inside. Marcun handed Theon.

Arya fell into Sansa's pace, leaving Gendry with Jaime. Sandor followed.

"What is he planning now?"

"Arya, really, Jaime probably didn't know that Edmure and whoever this woman is to show up three days after he came back from Kings Landing. Ah, is she up?"

The nursemaid nodded as a greeting to her ladies and Sandor. "Been up for awhile now. I know she heard yours and Jaime's voices outside." 

Sansa held the baby as they turned around to go downstairs. She saw the silver trout banner coming faster into their courtyard. She and Arya saw a blond haired woman riding next to him.

* * *

"A pleasure to meet you, Genna." Sansa greeted Jaime's aunt with courtesy.

The older woman smiled back. " I am pleased to meet you and Arya. I have heard many a story about the Stark family. Is this your Alysanne?"

The baby was firmly in Sansa's arms, just watching the guests with a wary look.

"It is all right, sweetling. Calm yourself, there, there. She will be a force to be reckoned with later on, my dear. I hope to teach her some things. I only had boys but the same method will apply." Genna said, upon examining the child.

"That would be appreciated." Sansa murmured to her as Arya rolled her eyes. Edmure gave her a warning glance, which she tried to ignore. They sat down to the meal Pia, Jeyne and Tarja had laid out.

Edmure had made inquiries at what had happened in the city while Jaime and Arya were front and center. Jaime could see that Genna, while previously saying she didn't care for Edmure, had grown to some sort of agreement of minds.

"Seems to be the Iron Bank was behind it. You say that 'a Lannister pays their debts'. Well, this time, they did a favor to your family."

Genna nodded back as confirmation when Sansa glanced to her. Across the table, Shireen looked a bit concerned as well.

"Edmure went, yes. I wasn't crazy about letting him go there and so sent some of the men with him. I think he met up with some group around the old brothel of Baelish's. There was a few in disguise he could tell were friendly enough to give an answer."

Sansa looked to Jaime. That seemed to be, once again, Varys' handiwork. It had to be.

 


	25. Feelings

After dinner, Edmure and Genna went separate ways. That much had been decided on the trip here. The rest would be sort of whatever may happen, let it go that way. Edmure followed Jaime, Marcun, Sandor and Gendry to the forge.  The smith nodded to Edmure. "Give me your sword."

Edmure handed it over without questioning or glancing at his host. Gendry set the sword into a post and began to examine it.

"See here and here," the bastard son of Robert Baratheon expertly pointed out, "I think you need some minor reforging work done."

Gendry looked over to Nic, his ten-and-one year old apprentice. The boy had a super understanding and knack for the forge, which tended to save them all time and effort. The lad grimaced as he took in the edges of Edmure's sword.

"If it is all right with Ser Jaime, I'll go with Lady Brienne into town in morning for some supplies."

Jaime simply and very quickly nodded his agreement. Edmure thought the request sounded a bit strange why the lady knight would accompany the boy. It seemed odd somehow and Jaime shot him a warning glance he only had seen once before at - well, he pushed those thoughts away.

"Are you going to talk with Theon?" The light brown haired boy asked after they told him he could go rest up.

Edmure told them that he hoped to.

Meanwhile, Genna was sitting with Arya, Tarja, Sansa, Brienne and Jeyne. Genna was acting concerned about Asha and how she may fair being a follower of Daenerys.

"Can I talk with her in the morning? I feel that I ought to try to get her side of things."

Jaime and Sansa found their separate ways to bed, about an hour apart.

"Your aunt seems very kind, Jaime." Sansa stated while she changed out of the blue-gray dress she had all day to a light night shift.

He commented, "She had married a Frey, should have seen the two of them in public."

He paused as she took the gold hand off of his arm and gave it a kiss.

"I'll give her this, Sansa. Be careful with her. She can be shrewd." He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Like..Petyr?" Sansa looked at him as he bent to kiss her.

"Not like him one bit. But watch yourself. But now, I have need of my dear wife..." Jaime led her to bed.

He was careful to notice how her body had certainly recovered from Alysanne's birth. He murmured to her how much he missed it as he held her hands over her head. She felt him trail kisses down her cheek to neck and breasts.

She felt it so hard to concentrate as he moved to allow her to get on top of him. Jaime allowed her to control him just enough.

"Let me love you like you deserve." She murmured.

"You know I will." He murmured as she moved against him again.

Their whole world seemed to just have the two of them again.

* * *

Genna Lannister looked at Asha Greyjoy. At least Sansa had decided that the two could talk this late in the afternoon - even if it meant that Jeyne, Brienne and Tarja shadowed them. Asha was currently amazed at how open the conversation was - she as a child;  'adventures' on the sea. It seemed Genna had not been on a boat much, if not at all. They neared the godswood.

"I miss the sea's sounds. **I need it. Feel it in here**." Asha touched her chest, close to her heart. She looked at the weirwood's face. It still did not have any effect on her beliefs but helped to find a peace inside she had not seen.

"It has been a number of years that I have been to the Rock. One can see some of the best sunsets in the whole land. Hear the swirl of water against the rocks."Jaime's voice was full of reverence and a bit of understanding of what she needed.

He came out of the largest trees' shadow, wearing a brief smile full of memories before nodding to Brienne and the others.

"If you align yourself with Daenerys, you will do well. I know Jorah would tell you that she has lost a few advisers. There could certainly be a decent place for you. She does not grant a second chance or other options much - just trust me on this one. Aunt, it is a story for another day and time."

Asha had plenty to think about. It seemed that he could be right. She was afraid of the prices it may carry.

When he went to find his wife, Jaime saw that Sandor stood looking at Theon from the opposite the door way and was listening to him, Arya and Sansa.

"He doesn't know of..." Theon stopped stopped pacing as Jaime entered. Sandor stood his ground outside the door.

Sansa was crying, held by Arya.

"I do not want to relive that, Theon!"

Sandor was now upset that the woman he once called 'little bird' was upset. He had his hand onto the sword pummel.

"Why are you making her upset?" Jaime's cool voice meant business. Sansa barely looked at him.

"It's all in the past. He's the one who brought the cursed thing now to your attention! Why in the Gods did you have to bring THAT up? Can't you tell that my whole world has changed?"

Somewhere overhead, a baby started to cry. Sansa felt more upset that she woke their baby.

"Get rid of the room. Get him out of here now!!" Sansa told Sandor as Arya tried to sooth her sister a bit.  
He did as he was told to do as quickly he could. Theon was still talking about apologizing. 

"What do you mean about the room, Sansa?" Arya held her sister's face so she could see that they were there through her tears.

"Theon had to ..to watch per his - Ramsay's...orders." She gasped before saying more.

"Ramsay and I had been married outside in the godswood. This was before Petyr took again me to the Eyrie..."

Jaime wiped her tearful face gently as she broke down again before collapsing into him.

 

"Do you recall which room this was? Is it still on the grounds?" He asked her, almost afraid to know himself.

Sansa nodded. "He would know better... how to find the.. cursed room. I just want it gone."

Jaime agreed they could work on that and asked Arya to find Tarja. He sighed before running his good hand over his head.

"You and I have been through so much, my love." He whispered as she nodded back to him.

He held her as Tarja came into find them.  The Northern woman had some thing to drink.

"Just relax, it's a bit of wine and something to help calm you."

Arya got a cool wash cloth and gently wiped her sister's face.

 

 


	26. Nic's Story/ Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

The next morning, Jaime woke much earlier than usual. He knew that he must have time to get a hold of Nic and Brienne before they left to get supplies for fixing Edmure's sword, making it just in time to the forge.

"Spend what you need to, Nic."

He nodded his understanding that Jaime wanted to make sure that only good material used.

"Find out if those same stone masters are available. I have a feeling they will need to reconstruct at least another wall or two."

The young boy nodded. Brienne urged him to get onto his horse and they left. Gendy came out from the forge, with a few tools piled up in a cart. Marcun, Ash, Edmure and a few men, mainly Northern borne were dressed in similar clothes as Jaime today - older ones than usual and few rips from swords, etc. Sandor brought Theon to the courtyard. He pushed him to start to find this room. Marcun pulled away Edmure from the others so that he could speak with him and Jaime.

"I was just wondering, Jaime, about some thing you said yesterday." Edmure commented.

"I am guessing about the young lad, Nic." Marcun took over for Jaime. "We Cerwynts knew the family quite well, as they once did various work on our land and for Father. Tarja suggested they come up here with us. A pair of men killed all members of Nic's family, burnt the place while he went venturing to town. It happened just two years ago - this very day."

Jaime took over now. "Nic ran here, to the forge. Gendry found him curled up near the fire early the next day, in need of food and drink. Pia got him to talk only so much but we did get the story out of him. He won't leave Winterfell without someone going with him. He has a healthy distance for us all."

He did not need to add -  if we were of that age and had that happen, it would certainly be the same.

The three watched Theon as he pointed out the section and then the room. Gendry smashed the lock in one clean hit before pushing the door open and started to look around.

"Well, there's not going to be much to destroy." He reported back to Jaime, Marcun and Edmure.

"Fine. Take all the fabrics out; burn them away from the keep. Dismantle and keep any wood for rebuilding, if we can." Jaime ordered as Ash went to assist with selecting.

Marcun, Edmure and Jaime stood a bit away from the work.

"What is the next plan?" Edmure watched a load of fabric being taken off in the cart and put onto a large pile to be burnt. Genna and Shireen came to see them with a note.

"This just came by raven, Jaime."

He read it as quickly as he could, "Daenerys is asking to take Asha. We will meet at Cerwyn and they will leave from White Harbor."

 

* * *

A few hours later...

Asha secretly thought she and Theon had been treated quite well. A lot better than she thought could have been the case. Sandor had brought Theon back from meeting with Jaime and Sansa. Her brother was showing signs of heavy, inner turmoil again. It hurt her to see his pain. The way he carried himself definitely told the story, so she did not pressure details out of him.

She said, "My brother, I will not see you in a long time."

He looked much more sadder now that she had agreed to go with the Mother of Dragons and sail on the Narrow Sea. Her heart belonged to the openness of water, more than his ever did. He needed badly to tell her that he had made a decision - a clean, good death. Let him have his inner peace and it was to be granted soon enough.

"Asha ... Asha, I truly wish you well in your travels." He faced her, staring deeply into her eyes. 

"I have asked that I die before you take your leave. Jaime and Sansa told me that we will go down to Cerwyn. I understand you sail from there to White Harbor. In front of the White Knife, I shall meet my fate."

He did not tell her who would do the deed, yet.

Asha sat down. "Are you going to tell me how are you to die and who will do it?"

"You will know when the time is right. Tonight is not the time." Theon wanted to give the person some space, just as he requested.  Theon hoped that he had the right person involved.

* * *

The travel to Cerwyn was a small affair. Marcun and Tarja, with their accompaniment, had left Winterfell days ago for their own lands. Jaime and Edmure rode side by side, talking little. Sandor with Arya and Gendry, followed them. Brienne had stayed at Winterfell. In the carriage, Genna kept Sansa company as best she could. They were surprised to see a white direwolf prowling around the same area they were into.

Arya called to it, "Ghost..."

Sansa said, "It must mean Jon is here."

The animal urged them to follow the multiple learned trails to the Cerwynts' castle. They were surprised to see Samwell and Jon, waiting for them.

The evening passed by quickly. There was no talking of death or even Asha's adventures to come. Everyone tried to push that out of their thoughts.

Theon dressed in a simple dark shirt and pants the next morning. He had asked for Traja to come alone to him before they all left for the water's edge.

She too was dressed in similar fashion with a knife at her side. "I came per your request. Is there something that I can help with, Theon?"

 The feeling of her eyes meeting his was quite intoxicating to a point. She had power from all the gods, somehow. He felt it as he looked back her before nodding.

"There is usually not any other god mentioned but you do what you feel is needed. After that, make certain you say this as strongly as you can: _'Let Theon, of the House of Greyjoy, your servant, be born again from the sea, as you were. Bless him with salt, bless him with stone, bless him with steel. "_ Asha may say with me _, 'What is dead may never die.'_ The other people may not say any thing or maybe they might. I don't know. You then are to say _: What is dead may never die, but rises again, harder and stronger_.' Death will be mine after that."

Tarja told him that she would do that. 

"I spoke to Jon. He is still ready." Tarja told him as they and Asha walked to the river's edge. The group all wore dark clothing.

Tarja called out as clearly as she said, "I call onto the Mother. What we are to do we ask for guiding hand you have always provided be true. I call to the Father. May judgement of Theon be not harsh. I now call to the Stranger. May you grant Theon your path to the next world."

Asha, Sansa and Genna watched the men and Arya take in her words before walking out in the warmed water to their knees. Tarja faced each person starting with her brother, before coming to Jon, who nodded back to her. Jon recalled the conversation with Bran more than a week ago, which had prepared him for the moment and suggested to add that he was a Stark into the offering. Jon had refused, saying that Sansa and Arya would take offense. Bran assured him that they would someday understand it, while he could not help do this. Jon looked back to the shoreline for Sansa's resigned nod. He turned attention slowly to Jaime. The former knight blinked his eyes, the sign of consent agreed upon earlier.

Jon tried to speak clearly as possible: "Under the name of the joint Houses of Stark and Lannister, I, Jon, the 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, sentence you to die."

Tarja waited until the group went just a bit further so Theon could stand further in the water before proclaiming the words he had requested.

"What is dead may never die." Theon repeated as strongly as he could, while feeling strong hands push down onto his shoulders, just holding him in place.

Tarja continued as strongly as she could, calling on any of the Gods to assist her, ' _What is dead may never die, but rises again, harder and stronger_.'

At the shoreline, Sansa murmured, "May yourself at find peace, Theon."

Theon bowed his head and drank the water into his lungs. Hands held him steady until he could not feel any thing and the world went black.

Asha sighed as she found Genna's arm around her.

"He is at peace now."

Asha cried silently and nodded. They watched Jon and Edmure gently coaching the current to take Theon's body away. Jaime, Arya and Sandor were first to reach the shoreline.

Sansa hugged both Arya and Jaime together as tightly as she could.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. The H.E.A. (Happy Ever After)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to end this story. It seems that I have hit the writer's block and thought it has run its course.  
> This is about three years later.  
> Thank you all for reading, kudos, comments!

**PENTOS**

On the covered area of the terrace, Daenerys and Missandei could see that several people followed Asha and Grey Worm. Some split off from the group, while a tight cluster of others still walked this way. Finally Missandei pointed out a very distinctly carved bear onto the chest of the man's glinting armor. Next to him, she also saw that Jorelle had decided to make the trip.

They greeted each other respectfully enough until the others were deciding to leave. Asha gave each of them a knowing smirk, similar to what Daenerys had seen written on a certain Lannister's face more times than she could try to count.

"Khaleesi." He looked at her in the eyes, while bending slowly to kiss her cheek.

Daenerys looked at Jorah's weathered and wind-blown hair before kissing him lightly on the mouth.

Memories of another knight who once swore the same to her caused the joyful tears to fall as they walked to the villa.                                  

**Across the sea**

Ssomeone else was crying in joy (and a bit of pain) as well.  Sansa Stark-Lannister just gave birth to her the first son, the one to truly inherit the legacies of both lines. Marcun, Ash, and Sandor had made a very epic, rough ride from Winterfell to Riverrun and back to retrieve both Edmure and Genna, who had become more like a mother to Sansa. Tarja studied the hours-ago baby when it was time to bless him. He looked more Lannister than a Stark.

**Meanwhile - Kings Landing...**

Tyrion, Davos and Shireen  watched with Tommen and a reunited Maegary Tyrell as Petar Uller escort Myrcella to the front of the sept for her marriage rite to Trystane Martell. They had the first ceremony in Dorne a few weeks ago.

Arya and Gendry decided to be seen in the crowd's first line, rather than up on the dais. As they did so, Arya felt somebody keeping a close eye onto them. Jaqen -or whoever he called himself that day - did not betray his location.

 


End file.
